


The Collar (Watashi anata no petto)

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: Liking what I like don't make me a bitch [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Ian Gallagher, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Endgame Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Gallavich Endgame, Happy Ending, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Happy Ending, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher, Top Mickey Milkovich, happy ending gallavich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: To prevent the criminals of the most dangerous cities of the USA from invading the rest of the country ... President Trump had promised a wall.Or more precisely 15 walls, built around the 15 most dangerous cities in the country.Two large groups had formed following this confinement.The "rebellion", which wanted to destroy the wall to allow all the inhabitants to leave the city.And "the secondary organization", a group of several families aiming to get their hands on all the traffic in the city, and make the most of the chaos created by the wall.The Milkovich family belonged to this secondary organization, more precisely they were at the head of the secondary organization.Since the construction of the wall the inner politics of the city had turned into "kill or be killed", it was the law of the strongest who governed.As often, a new political order allows the emergence of new castes.Thus the "protected", the "favorite" and the "repugnant" were created.The Milkovich family had no favorite.So the day Ian needs the protection of Milkovich, he sees only one way to get their help ..."- I'll be your pet!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrsz0905](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsz0905/gifts), [got_milkovich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/got_milkovich/gifts), [Julia_M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_M/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [themetalmotel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themetalmotel/gifts).



> Watashi anata no petto or what's going on in my sick brain when Shameless meets "Suburb 13" (a French action movie) and "Kimi wa petto" (a manga / tv show / Japanese movie) ...
> 
> Enjoy ...

Mickey was standing in the middle of the yard of the family home.  
Ian was squatting in front of him, his hands in the ground, his eyes dark and his face covered with blood.

"- Get out, I told you!  
\- I want to stay!  
\- It's not you who decides whether you can stay or not! Get out!  
\- I promise you that I would make myself useful_  
\- Get out!  
\- I'll do anything you want ... " Ian begged as Mickey started to go back in the house.

"- I’ll be your pet!"

Mickey's eyes widened wide.  
What did Ian just say?  
He turned quickly to face him.  
He stared him straight in the eyes.

"- What are you talking about?  
\- I'll take care of the house, I'll do anything you ask me to do ... And in exchange you let me live here with you.  
\- You're totally crazy!  
\- Why?  
\- Do you want to a pet?!?  
\- There are worse things to be than that ... "

Mickey nervously ran a hand through his hair. This guy was going to drive him crazy.

"- You want to be my pet?!?  
\- Yes!"

Mickey could not believe it, Ian looked perfectly decided. He stood there, sitting on the frozen ground of the yard challenging him with his eyes.

 

"- Do what you want!  
\- Th_  
\- But you should know , here the dogs sleep outside!" Growled Mickey.

Ian was decided, but he was not crazy, thought Mickey. They were in the middle of the winter, and temperatures were rarely higher than 0 in recent days. Ian would quickly return home when he knew he would have to spend the night outside ...

Mickey walked over to the house sure of getting rid of Ian.

"- Okay!  
\- What?!?  
\- Okay. I'll sleep outside, " Ian said as he headed for the smashed couch sitting against the wall of the building.

Mickey watched Ian curl up on the couch, ready to spend the night there.  
This guy was crazy! Totally crazy!  
But Mickey did not want to crack so easily. When he had decided something he was sticking to it. And he had decided that Ian Gallagher would not set foot in his house.

Without a look back he walked the last few feet from the front door and closed it behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

To prevent the Mexicans from invading our beautiful country President Trump had promised a wall to separate the two nations.

 

To prevent the criminals of the most dangerous cities of the USA from invading the rest of the country ... He had also promised a wall.  
Or more precisely 15 walls, built around the 15 most dangerous cities in the country.

The proposal had raised indignation. But the human being is weak in nature, and if he can hide behind a wall to hide from what scares him, he will not hesitate.

 

The president appealed to the army, and to private security companies.  
And despite the demonstrations, despite the rebellious movement, despite the call for tolerance, the walls had been built.  
They now made it impossible to transfer any commodities or individuals without going through the administration of violence treatment areas (AVTA).

Every day the foodstuffs necessary for the survival of the inhabitants of the cities were imported by the AVTA. It was this same organization that decided who had the right to enter or leave the city.

Two large groups had formed following this confinement.  
The "rebellion", which wanted to destroy the wall to allow all the inhabitants to leave the city.  
And "the secondary organization", a group of several families aiming to get their hands on all the traffic in the city, and make the most of the chaos created by the wall.

 

The Milkovich family belonged to this secondary organization, more precisely they were at the head of the secondary organization. They intercepted half of the commodities that entered the city, and resold them at a high price.

The police let it go to avoid a civil war and the rebellion generally organized the distribution of the rest of the foodstuffs.

 

Since the construction of the wall the inner politics of the city had turned into "kill or be killed", it was the law of the strongest who governed.

 

One of the rival families of the Milkovich family had tried to weaken them by killing the patriarch, Terry Milkovich. Unfortunately for them, this event had the opposite effect. Once the execution of the Milkovich family patriarch was six feet underground, Mickey Milkovich had taken over the reins of the family and led it with an iron fist.

He was not the strongest of the family, nor the oldest, but had a remarkable intelligence.  
This intelligence had surprised everyone including Mickey himself . During his father's reign, he had never been able to use his abilities to the best of his faculties and had always restrained himself so as not to suffer his father's wrath.

 

As often, a new political order allows the emergence of new castes.

Thus the "protected", the "favorite" and the "repugnant" were created.

The protected were favored by outside politicians and were protected by the police.

The favorites were under the protection of the members of the secondary organization. This caste grouped mainly the lover and mistress of the influential members of the organization.  
It was common knowledge that anyone touching a favorite would suffer revenge from the organization.

 

The group of repugnant meanwhile included all the people that the protected or the secondary organization had decided to discard. The members of this group lived mainly with the help of rebels or theives.

 

The Milkovich family had no favorite. In their eyes, they represented only a potential weakness. And Mickey more than anyone, knew they could not afford any weakness.

 

* * *

 

 

Mickey woke up with a monstrous hangover.  
He painfully passed his hand over his face and tried to chase the headache that was crushing his brain.

After leaving Ian outside in the garden he had spent the evening drinking.  
He had more than once wanted to check if the young man was still there and if he was still alive.  
Mickey had drowned his brain in alcohol to try to restrain his impulses.

 

A gust of wind made the walls of the house sing. Even doors and windows shut, that fucking wind was still coming in.

Mickey looked out the window. The snow was beginning to fall and cover the whole neighborhood.  
Ian had already left for a while. Sleeping out in this cold would have been suicidal.

 

Mickey stood up and decided to eat something to mop up the alcohol that always made his stomach turn.

His curiosity proved stronger than his hunger. In a few strides he revisited the door and went outside.

The couch was already starting to whiten, but from where he was he could not see if anyone was lying there.

He went down the few steps and put a foot on the frozen ground of the garden. He had not taken the time to put on shoes, and the dampness and the cold were attacking his socks.

Mickey continued to head for the couch. He stopped short when he finally could correctly distinguish the seat of it.

Ian was still lying there. The legs curled up on his chest, his coat soaked by the snow.  
This madman had spent the night outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- You're crazy! Why did you sleep outside in this cold?  
> \- You told me I could be your pet if I stayed outside.  
> \- Fuck! What is this fixed idea of becoming a pet?!?  
> \- I need your protection and I know you never have a favorite ... "

Mickey had put Ian on his back and carried him to his room.

He was unconscious and visibly cold.

 

Mickey swore as he laid Ian on his bed. If he did not warm him up quickly, he could die.

 

Without further ado, Mickey began to remove one by one all of Ian's clothes.

 

He hesitated a moment when he undid the buttons on his shirt. The situation became more and more dangerous for him.

Mickey had always hidden his homosexuality, first because of his father, then for fear of revealing a weakness to his enemies.

And he was now in his room, having to undress Ian Gallagher while this guy had obviously the body of his dreams .

 

Unlike him, Ian had never hidden his homosexuality. This had also often attracted the favors of some protected.

 

Mickey stopped when there was no more on Ian than his boxers. Undressing him even more would be tantamount to straining his already tested limits.

 

Mickey passed one of Ian's arms around his shoulders and lifted him from the ground to carry him to the bathroom next to his room.

He put him  in the shower before turning on the hot water.

 

It took Ian several minutes to wake up.

Mickey felt his breathing subside as the young man opened his eyes.

 

"- Mickey…"

 

His voice was weak, almost inaudible.

 

"- You're crazy! Why did you sleep outside in this cold? "Mickey growled.

 

"- You told me I could be your pet if I stayed outside.

\- Fuck! What is this fixed idea of becoming a pet?!?

\- I need your protection and I know you never have a favorite ... " Ian explained without looking away from Mickey.

 

Mickey cut off the water and grabbed a towel to throw to Ian.

  
  


"- How do you need protection? You usually have plenty of protected at your feet. "

 

Ian looked away before explaining.

 

"- Candace Lishman caught me in bed with her husband ...

\- Wait! Do you want to talk about Ned Lishman? "

 

The only answer he  gave was to bring his towel up to his hair to dry.

 

"- You kidding me? This is your type  ... 70 years old!

\- He's not that old," Ian gasped, removing the towel from his face.

 

"- And what part of your fucking concern themself  with me?

\- She is completely crazy ... She swore I would become a repugnant. They are powerful enough for that ... The only way for me to avoid that is to get protection from the secondary organization. And you are the most powerful family. May be the only one powerful enough to counter Candace Lishman. "

 

Ian seemed terrified. He who was so tall and muscular seemed so weak now.

 

"- Get up!" Mickey growled.

 

Ian looked at him surprised, then obeyed.

 

"- Are you going to throw me outside?" Ian asked shyly.

 

"- An agreement is an agreement," Mickey muttered as he left the room.

 

Ian followed him quickly leaving a trail of water in his path.

 

"- That is true?"

 

Mickey turned to face him.

Ian's underwear were soaked and stuck to his skin, hiding nothing of his anatomy.

 

"- Fuck! Put something on you! "Ordered Mickey.

 

Ian looked down before saying timidly.

 

"- I don’t have any other clothes ...

\- What?

\- All my clothes are at Ned’s ...

\- How did I get stuck with  a pet like this! "

 

Ian smiled at Mickey's reflection.

 

"- Can I really stay then?" Ian asked while Mickey was looking for some clothes to give him.

 

"- You'll be able to stay, but there are rules to follow," Mickey said, throwing him something to change into.

 

Ian put the towel and dry clothes on the bed and began to lower his underwear.

 

"- Fuck! Rule number 1 no naked guy in my room except me! Go change in the bathroom. "

 

Ian obeyed and quickly returned to the room once dressed. Mickey's clothes were a little small for him, but at least he would not die of cold.

 

"- Will I have to sleep outside?" Ian asked shyly.

 

Mickey nervously ran a hand through his hair before answering.

 

"- No, you will sleep here.

\- In your bedroom?

\- We have no other room, and Tony squats on  the couch half the time ... But don’t fool yourself! You'll sleep on the floor! "

 

Ian nodded.

 

Mickey would continue to list the many rules Ian had to follow, but the noise from Ian’s belly stopped him.

 

"- Are you hungry?" Mickey asked.

 

Ian nodded.

 

"- Come on, let's eat. But I have no desire to cook for you_

\- I can do it! I can cook, " Said Ian.

 

Mickey watched from head to toe before adding.

 

"- Finally we may find some use for  you."

 

* * *

  
  


Ian's presence surprised members of the Milkovich family. And his pet title even more.

 

Mickey had let Ian explain the reasons for this situation, and eventually the rest of the family had come to terms with keeping Ian with them.

 

He turned out to be a very good cook, and a man of many talents.

The family home had never been so clean.

 

Mandy adopted him very quickly. She took him with her to buy a stock of clothes so that he did not have to keep stealing Mickey's clothes to get dressed.

  
  
  


After only a week Ian was definitely adopted by all the family members.

Every day was rhythmic in the same way.

 

Ian got up before everyone else to prepare breakfast.

Once the occupants of the house left, he took care of housework and repairs.

He also prepared lunch and dinner .

And usually ended his day by finishing up the few chores that lingered before going to sleep at the foot of Mickey's bed.

  
  
  
  


"- You're not going to let him sleep on the floor," Mandy growled when she saw Ian settle at the foot of Mickey's bed.

 

"- I do not see the problem. It's been like that from the beginning.

\- Mickey! Ian is not a dog! And the ground is frozen.

\- Ian IS a pet! My pet! So it's me who decides where he sleeps. "

 

Mandy seemed to be bursting with anger.

 

"- Ian, come with me, you'll sleep in my bed."

 

Ian turned his head to Mickey.

 

"- Ian, you do not move!

\- Mickey! "Mandy growled.

 

Ian grabbed his blanket and started pulling it to him.

 

"- Don't worry, Mandy. It's not so cold, " He explained with a small smile.

 

Mandy finally turned around and slammed the door on her way.

 

Ian set up his blanket to better protect his body from the cold. Mickey usually read until very late at night. Ian had become accustomed to falling asleep before him in order to avoid  being tired the next day.

 

Mandy was right, the floor looked colder today. To tell the truth, it was probably the whole house that was colder today.

 

Mickey glanced at Ian, curled up on the floor of his room, wrapped in his blanket.

 

"- Come here."

 

Ian sat up and stared at Mickey.

 

"- What?

\- You can sleep on the bed. But you sleep at my feet! "

 

Ian grinned and climbed onto the bed.

He settled at the end of the bed, taking care not to bother Mickey.

 

"- Sleep now! You make the whole bed tremble! "Mickey growled, trying to get back into his reading.

 

Ian fell asleep, smiling at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not remember if I had posted this chapter, or if my memory plays tricks on me, because I find it in the draft... (^ v ^) /

Ian was now sleeping at the end of Mickey's bed.

 

The first night Mickey woke up wrapped in Ian's arms.

The latter had been entitled to a severe scolding, and had done everything so that this error did not happen again.

 

Mickey regretted every night that he allowed Ian to sleep on his bed.

Having Ian asleep so close to him would be the  death of him.

 

Every morning he had the unfortunate pleasure of reliving the dark years of his adolescence.

He used to sleep on his stomach to hide his morning erection caused by the erotic dreams that Ian inspired him.

  
  


This guy was the forbidden fruit, and he'd agreed to let him sleep so close to him ...

  
  
  
  


After a month Mickey agreed to let Ian go alone to shop.

The fact that he was under the protection of Milkovich was now known to all.

 

Unfortunately he regretted his choice.

 

"- Fuck! It is already 8pm! He should have been back for a while ago! "Mickey growled, pacing.

 

Mandy tried to reassure him, but unknowingly his clumsy attempt only increased his stress.

 

"- Don't worry ... Everyone knows he is under our wing ... at worst what could happen to him? To be flirted with  by an old handsome suitor? "

 

Mickey was already panicked that Ian may have had problems, and now his sister was adding some of the images he did not want to imagine;

 

Mickey pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Ian's number.

He had been trying to reach him for several hours now, but he was still finishing up on his message.

 

"- Pick up Ian ..."

  
  


This time Mickey did not have to hear the message that  was on Ian's answering machine.

 

"- Ian? Ian, do you hear me?

\- Yes ... " Ian answered with a small voice.

 

"- What are you fucking crazy? Where are you?

\- I ... I ... I don’t know if I'll be able to come  home tonight Mickey, I_

\- What are you saying ?!?

\- I_

\- I warn you, if you do not come back immediately, you'll regret it!

\- I_

\- Ian! Do you want me to get angry?!?

\- No! No! Promise!

\- Then come back immediately before I punish you!

\- ...

\- Ian!

\- I’ll be there! I'm coming! " Promised Ian scared.

 

Mickey felt Mandy's gaze on him. She looked at him dubiously.

 

"- What!?!

\- You look very worried about Ian ...

\- So what? You too are! " Growled Mickey before sitting on one of the steps of the porch.

  
  


Ian finally appeared about ten minutes later.

He stopped at the gate and looked up at Mickey and Mandy who were waiting for him.

His face was completely hidden by the shadow of his hood.

 

Mickey's anguish kept growing. Ian was acting oddly.

He was even more surprised by his behavior, when he walked the distance that separated them without his eyes leaving the ground.

He kept his head down while climbing the stairs.

 

Mickey grabbed his wrist just before he was out of reach.

 

"- Sorry ... I'm going to prepare dinner ...

\- We already ate, we left you a piece of pizza, "Mandy explained.

 

"- I'm not hungry ... I'll go straight to bed," Ian said without looking up.

 

"- Ian what is_"

 

Mickey had just pulled Ian towards him. In trying to keep his balance the young man had lost his hood, revealing on his face multiple wounds and bruises.

 

"- Ian!" Mandy yelled as he saw the young man's face.

 

Ian quickly pulled away from Mickey's grip and ran to the bedroom.

 

"- What ... Who ..."

 

Mandy was trying to formulate a question, but the words did not seem to want to come out of her mouth.

 

Mickey quickly walked the few feet that separated him from his room and suddenly opened the door.

 

Ian was wrapped up in his blanket at the end of the bed.

 

"- Ian get out of there!

\- ...

\- Ian! I'm going to get mad!

\- Mickey! Do not talk to him like that!

\- Mandy! Get out of this room! It does not concern you!

\- Ian is my friend_

\- He’s my pet! He’s my problem, " Growled Mickey.

 

Mandy glared at Mickey.

 

"- If you do something to him, I'll make you regret it!" Mandy promised before leaving by slamming the door.

 

"- Ian ... If I have to tell you again, you'll regret it," Said Mickey.

 

Ian straightened slowly without leaving the blanket.

 

"- Who did you do that?"

 

Ian was silent about Mickey's question and kept staring at the floor.

 

Mickey approached the bed and stopped in front of Ian.

 

"- Tell me!

\- ...

\- Ian! "

 

Mickey could not stand to see Ian's face covered with blood. He wanted to find the one who did that to him. He had to find him, and make him pay for daring to touch what belonged to him, for daring to touch his Ian.

 

Ian was always silent about his threats.

Mickey grabbed the blanket and pulled on it. Ian surprised raised his head.

Mickey took the opportunity to catch his chin and force him to look him in the eyes.

 

"- Who did you do that?"

 

Once again Ian tried to dodge Mickey's gaze.

 

Mickey grabbed his wrists and pushed him back  on the bed. He gripped his wrists with one hand and used the other to force Ian to look up at him.

 

"- Look at me when I speak to you!

\- ...

\- When I tell you to do something, you do it! Without arguing!

\- ...

\- Who did you do that?

\- It's my fault_

\- Who?"

 

Ian was still silent about Mickey's questions.

 

Mickey tightened a little more around Ian's wrists and pulled his face closer to his.

 

"- Why? Why won’t you  want to give his name?!? "

 

Mickey's face was only inches away from Ian.

It was only when he felt the young man harden under him that he realized the position in which he had set himself.

He felt Ian's breath on his face, and their proximity had already made his body react.

 

It was impossible for him to deny the evidence.

 

Before he even noticed it, Ian approached him and pressed his lips to his.

Mickey felt the pressure of Ian's tongue against his mouth, and spread his lips to let it in. An electric current ran through it when their tongues met.

 

It was only by hearing Ian's moan that Mickey became aware of the situation he was in.

 

In one movement he released his grip and jumped out of bed.

Ian looked just as surprised as he was at the turn of events.

 

"- Mickey_"

 

Mickey was out of the room before the young man can say anything.

He had to get away from Ian, and as quickly as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's breathing widened when his eyes met Mickey's.  
> This guy had the most beautiful eyes that Ian had ever seen.  
> It was the first thing Ian had noticed at home, or rather the second thing to be honest...
> 
>  
> 
> 1st chapter with Ian's POV

Ian had always found a way to survive.  
It was the specialty of his family.

And he had discovered a real talent in this skill after the construction of the wall.

When the army had disembarked to wall the city, he was the only Gallagher still present in Chicago. The only one if you don't count Frank, but who could dare to count Frank as a member of his family?

Fiona and Lip took Debb, Carl and Liam out of town for a picnic hosted by Fiona's boss, Mike.

Ian had preferred to enjoy the calm of the empty house rather than follow them.  
The policy applied during the construction of the wall was clear, no one could enter, and no one could go out. Hundreds of families were separated at this event.

And this wall now separated him from the people who were most dear to him.

 

Ian had spent the first year of confinement trying to reach the outside, in vain.  
He had subsequently tried to get closer to the protected to enjoy their benefits, and if possible finally out of this cage of concrete.

But it did not work. However, his lifestyle improved significantly.  
Mainly thanks to Ned, his main protected. Thanks to his wife he had an enviable fortune and had a weakness for redheads.

His luck turned when Ned's wife discovered his existence and the relationship he had with her husband.  
The fortune that Ned used to cover him with presents was now used to hunt him down and kill him.

Escaping the wrath of a protected was not easy when one could not escape anywhere.  
The only people able to counter the protected and their militia were the members of the secondary organization.  
And given the fortune of the Lishman family, only a senior member of this organization would have the power to help Ian.

 

That's how Ian found himself kneeling in the middle of the night, in the Milkovich family's garden, begging Mickey Milkovich to come to his aid.

The Milkovich never had a favorite. And it was a safe bet that Mickey Milkovich would do an exception for Ian Gallagher.  
Terry Milkovich, Mickey's father, was known to be a homophobe of the worst kind. And his sons had undoubtedly followed in his footsteps.

But for Ian, Mickey was the only viable solution.  
He just had to find a way to protect himself.

"- I will be your pet!"

Ian's breathing widened when his eyes met Mickey's.  
This guy had the most beautiful eyes that Ian had ever seen.  
It was the first thing Ian had noticed at home, or rather the second thing to be honest. The first thing he noticed at home was his buttocks. Ian was sure, this guy had the best ass in the world.  
Since he had met Mickey in the corridors of high school at the start of the school year. The latter invaded his dreams daily.

This guy was probably one of the biggest homophobes in the city, and he would surely have killed Ian if he had learned everything the young man dreamed of doing to him. But today it was especially his one and only hope of survival.

 

"- What are you talking about?  
\- I'll take care of the house, I'll do whatever you ask me to do ... And in exchange you let me live here with you. "

Ian was ready to do anything to get Mickey's help, even though he had to be treated like a vulgar dog for that.

"- You're totally crazy!  
\- Why?  
\- Do you want to become a pet?!?  
\- There is worse than that ... "

Mickey nervously ran a hand through his hair.  
Ian knew that his proposal was crazy, but it was the only idea that came to his mind.

"- You want to be my pet?  
\- Yes!"

Ian looked at Mickey. The garden floor was frozen and he was beginning to feel the cold in his clothes, but he wanted to hold on ... he had to hold on!

 

"- Do as you like!  
\- Th_  
\- But as far as you know right now, here the dogs are sleeping outside!" Growled Mickey.

Mickey walked over to the house, showing victory.

"- Okay!  
\- What?!?  
\- Okay. I'll be sleeping outside." Ian said as he headed for the smashed couch lounging against the wall of the building.

The night might be icy, but it was better to try one's luck than to give up and run to certain death.

 

* * *

 

 

Ian woke up in Mickey's shower, half naked. The latter had turned on the tap, and hot water was streaming down his body.

"- Mickey ..." Ian whispered still half asleep.

"- You're crazy! Why did you sleep outside in this cold? "Mickey growled.

"- You told me I could be your pet if I stayed outside.  
\- Fuck! What is this fixed idea of becoming a pet?!?  
\- I need your protection and I know you never have a favorite ... " Ian explained without looking away from Mickey.

Mickey cut off the water and grabbed a towel to throw to Ian.

"- How do you need protection? You usually have plenty of protected at your feet. "

Ian recounted the recent events to Mickey and he felt his heart subside when after a few minutes Mickey finally agreed to keep him at home.

Having left all his clothes in the apartment where Ned lodged him, he had to be satisfied with putting on old Mickey clothes.  
The sleeves of the sweatshirt and the legs of the pants were a little too small for him, but at least he would not have the need to ride around in boxers in the house. Even though he appreciated the gene that Mickey seemed to experience when he was half naked in front of him.

 

Afterward, Ian met each member of the Milkovich family.  
He sympathized quickly with Mandy and Iggy, even though they were not totally fan of the pet concept.

 

* * *

 

 

It took little time for Ian to find his marks within the Milkovich clan.  
He surprised himself several times to imagine staying with them for good.

 

Ian had always loved his independence, he generally boasted of not having to depend on anyone, and fled like possessive men like the plague.  
However, the idea of being part of the Milkovich clan and belonging to Mickey, did not make him want to flee, but on the contrary, to stay and get closer to Mickey.

Finally the latter had proved to be very far from the image that Ian had made himself. He did not seem to have anything in common with his late father.

Ian generally had no trouble reading people. He knew at first glance whether they liked him or not. But with Mickey everything was confused.  
For a moment he had the impression that Mickey undressed him with his eyes, and the next moment he grumbled on him.

 

Ian loved to watch Mickey when he thought he was alone, and even more so when he slept and the features on his face softened.  
He had recently left the floor of Mickey's room to sleep at the foot of his bed.  
Following the wall events Ian was struggling to sleep properly and he usually woke up two to three times a night. He had become accustomed to watching Mickey sleep. The peaceful sound of his breathing seemed to calm him at each of his awakenings and help him to go back to sleep.

Ian had made a mistake the first night Mickey had agreed to let him sleep on his bed.  
He had been too greedy and had been lying next to Mickey to watch him. Without realizing it, he had fallen asleep by his side and had finally hugged him in his sleep.  
That night had been the best night he'd had in a while, but the awakening was hectic.

He had spent the day working, Mickey had not spoken to him except to give him orders and he had avoided his eyes all day.  
When it was time to go to bed, Ian had settled on the floor, but against all odds Mickey had ordered him to get on the bed.

"- If you do that again, I swear you'll regret it!" He had promised.

 

* * *

 

 

Since arriving at the Milkovich home, Ian had never been allowed to go out alone. He was accompanied each time by at least one member of the Milkovich family.

The day before Mickey had reached an agreement that was to be very lucrative for them, Ian had wanted to celebrate by preparing a good meal. But unfortunately none of Milkovich had the opportunity to go with him to go shopping.

Mickey had initially forbidden him to go out alone, but Ian finally won when Mandy and Iggy joined him to bend Mickey.

The latter could not find a valid argument to prevent Ian from going out alone had to end up abdicating.

Ian was happy to finally be able to go out without bodyguards.  
He was usually escorted by Iggy or Tony, but none of them allowed him to go shopping once the food was purchased.  
Ian had managed to get hold of some money he had saved, and he was planning to spend it.

He had planned to buy a present for each Milkovich. He already knew that Mickey would refuse, but he wanted at all costs to show them all, and especially to him how much he was grateful to them.

 

Ian ran quickly through the bookseller's bookshelf, he only had Mickey's gift to buy before he returned.  
Before coming to live at his home, Ian would never have imagined Mickey as a book fan. Yet that was the case. He spent his nights in his books, devouring all the stories he could discover.  
Ian loved watching him read. Mainly because Mickey was then forced to wear his glasses, a small accessory that turned the badboy, head of the criminal family into a sexy intellectual.  
Not surprisingly Mickey and his glasses had since become one of his fantasies.  
To tell the truth, almost everything in Mickey's was a fantasy.

This situation was sometimes difficult to live with. As was stated in Mickey's first rule, he did not allow any man to walk naked in his room except him. And he did not hesitate to do it. And my God it was hard for Ian not to jump on Mickey when he came out of the shower with only a towel around his waist.

 

Ian stopped. He had just passed before a book, and the color of the cover had caught him. It was the same color as Mickey's eyes.  
Ian grabbed the book and went through the summary before deciding to take it.

 

Ian came out of the store with his arms loaded with sacks. He was probably going to have trouble getting home with his arms so loaded, but it was worth it. He had something to prepare a feast for, and he had found a present for every Milkovich.

Ian turned into the alley stuck to the bookstore to join the main road. Unfortunately a man attacked him from behind and knocked him out. Two more people dragged his body and the bags in a van.

 

When he awoke some time later, he had left the city center, heading for the protected neighborhood.  
Ian understood quickly that he had to flee. Once at his destination it was certainly death he was waiting for.

He managed to escape but not without taking several blows. His lip and forehead were bleeding, and his jaw had taken a hell of a blow.  
Ian hid in an abandoned building to flee his captors. He locked himself in a room blocking the door with the few furniture still present.

Ian felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was Mickey who was calling.

Ian wanted to pick up, but the sound of his voice was likely to attract his kidnappers.  
Ian ended up turning off his phone hoping nobody heard him.

Two men stopped on the other side of the door.

"- Fuck! He can't have vanished!  
\- The boss will kill us! We have to bring him back.  
\- If you're going to find him, we're dead. Nobody is the weight against the Milkovich, not even protected as influential as the Lishman ... "

 

Ian remained motionless, his hands clenched against his improvised barricade.  
If these two men decided to enter the room, he certainly could not stop them.

 

Luck seemed to be on his side. A man had been spotted not far away and an accomplice of the two men asked them to come and help them stop him.

Ian stayed a few more minutes hidden before deciding to go out. It was not impossible for the two men to come back after realizing their mistake, so it was better to leave as quickly as possible.

Ian walked almost all the way to the Milkovich house before stopping in front of a coffee shop.

He glimpsed his reflection in the window of the building. His coat was covered in blood and his face was full of cuts and bruises.  
It was impossible for him to go back like that. Since Mickey had accepted him in his house as a pet, he had made the word not to attack Ian or face heavy reprisals.  
He knew it would not take long for Mickey to find out who was behind this attack. And knowing his temper he would not let such action go unpunished.

However, an attack on the Lishman family could lead to a civil war. The consequences could be disastrous for Mickey, and Ian wanted to avoid it to the maximum.  
Better to hide for a while before going home.

He had to find an excuse not to come back for a few days, even if he was to suffer Mickey's wrath later.

Ian turned on his phone again. He had a dozen missed calls, all of Mickey, and a dozen messages.  
Mickey already seemed in a bad mood, better to ignore his messages for now, Ian thought.

Unfortunately for him, Mickey was someone persistent. He had barely turned on his phone for a minute, which he was already calling back.  
Mickey could not ignore the fact that Ian had finally turned on his phone. And he knew that if he did not pick up now, it was better never to put a foot back in Milkovich's.

Ian answered.

"- Ian? Ian, do you hear me?  
\- Yes ... "He answered with a small voice.

"- What are you fucking crazy? Where are you?  
\- I ... I ... I don’t know if I'll be home tonight Mickey, I_  
\- What are you saying?  
\- I_  
\- I’m warning you, if you do not come back immediately, you'll regret it!  
\- I_  
\- Ian! Do you want me to get angry?!?  
\- No! No! Promise!  
\- Then come back immediately before I punish you!  
\- ...  
\- Ian!  
\- I’ll be there! I'm coming! "Promised Ian scared.

Ian could not resist, he could not resist. He felt obliged to obey every time Mickey gave him an order.  
He had never felt that with anyone else. Only Mickey did this to him.

 

 

Ian walked the rest of the way to the Milkovich House in about ten minutes.  
He stopped at the gate and looked up at Mickey and Mandy who was waiting for him, his face still hidden by the shadow of his hood.  
He quickly walked the distance between Mickey and Mandy without looking away.

Mickey grabbed hold of his wrist before he could walk through the door.

"- Sorry ... I'm going to prepare dinner ...  
\- We already ate, we left you a piece of pizza, "Mandy explained.

"- I'm not hungry ... I'll go straight to bed," Ian said without looking up.

"- Ian what is_"

Mickey had just pulled Ian towards him. In trying to keep his balance, Ian had lost his hood.

"- Ian!" Mandy called.

Ian quickly pulled away from Mickey's grip and ran to the bedroom.

 

He huddled in his blanket.

"- Ian get out of there!  
\- ...  
\- Ian! I'm going to get mad!  
\- Mickey! Do not talk to him like that!  
\- Mandy! Get out of this room! It does not concern you!  
\- Ian is my friend_  
\- He’s my pet! That's my problem, " Growled Mickey.

 

"- If you do something to him, I'll make you regret it!" Mandy promised before leaving by slamming the door.

"- Ian ... If I have to tell you again, you'll regret it," Said Mickey.

Ian sat up slowly, he could not look Mickey in the eye.

"- Who did that?"

In front of Ian's silence, Mickey approached the bed.

"- Tell me!  
\- ...  
\- Ian! "

 

Ian remained silent in the face of his threats.

Mickey grabbed the blanket and pulled on it. Ian surprised raised his head.  
Mickey took the opportunity to catch his chin and force him to look him in the eyes.

"- Who did that?"

Once again Ian tried to dodge Mickey's gaze.

Mickey grabbed his wrists and slapped him on the bed. He gripped his wrists with one hand and used the other to force Ian to look up at him.

"- Look at me when I speak to you!  
\- ...  
\- When I tell you to do something, you do it! Without arguing!  
\- ...  
\- Who did that to you?  
\- It's my fault_  
\- Who?"

Ian was still silent about Mickey's questions.  
He did not want Mickey to seek revenge on the Lishman, but he knew he would if he told him the whole truth.

Mickey tightened a little more around Ian's wrists and pulled his face closer to his.

"- Why? Why do not you want to give his name?!? "

Ian felt his heart speed up.  
Mickey's face was only a few inches from his.  
Despite Mickey's anger and the events of the day, Ian could not stop him from reacting to Mickey's closeness.

He could not help but press his lips against Mickey's when he felt him harden against him.  
Mickey's lips had a taste of paradise, and he wanted more. He forced Mickey to open his mouth and dance his tongue against his.

Tasting Mickey made him moan with pleasure.

In one movement Mickey released his grip and jumped out of bed.

Ian's heart stopped.

"- Mickey_"

Mickey got out of the room before he could say anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian was sure, Mickey would never forgive him.
> 
> He had wanted to kiss Mickey since the first day. And this desire had only progressed as soon as he had come to really know him.

Mickey had been gone for a few hours now, and Ian could not help but replay the kissing scene in his head.

 

He had wanted to kiss Mickey since the first day. And this desire had only progressed as soon as he had come to really know him.

  
  


Ian could not stand to have disappointed Mickey. Yet he was sure he had disappointed him. He had not wanted to give him the name of his attacker despite his repeated requests and he had the audacity to kiss him. Ian was sure, Mickey would never forgive him.

 

However, he could not help but wait for him. He had settled on the steps of the porch  in front of the entrance and scrutinized the surroundings hoping to see Mickey appear. But there was still no sign of him.

 

Mandy had come to join him with a big blanket.

 

"- What happened?" She asked, putting the blanket on their lap.

 

Ian needed to confide, he needed to talk to someone. He knew that Mandy could not hide the identity of his attacker from Mickey, but he could not stand the silence.

 

"- Lishman attacked me ...

\- What? Fuck! I'm going to kill them

\- Please do not say anything to Mickey!

\- What? Why? "Mandy wondered.

 

"- Mickey will surely attack them_

\- They deserve it!

\- But that will not stop there! They will also want to take revenge, and will end in war ... Better to stop now, as long as there was no injury.

\- Not hurt? You're crazy!?! What about you?

\- I don’t count.

\- What?!?

\- I'm not a protégé, a favorite, or a member of the secondary organization ... I'm just a pet..." Ian said, looking at Mandy in the eye.

 

"- Believe me, if you were not already badly hurt, I’d punch you in the face!

\- ...

\- Never say you're nothing again! You may be a pet, but you count to  us! You count to Mickey! Never doubt it!"

 

Ian looked down.

 

"- I'll try to calm him down," Mandy promised.

 

Ian turned to her with hopeful eyes.

 

"- Is that  true?

\- Yes. And now he can come back?

\- ...

\- What? What else is there?!?

\- ...

\- Ian!?!

\- I kissed him ... " Confessed Ian in a small voice.

 

"- WHAT?!?

\- ...

\- Repeat!

\- I ... I kissed him ...

\- Mickey? Did you kiss Mickey?

\- Yes…

\- FINALLY!

\- What? How's that "finally"?

\- It's been since your arrival that I'm waiting for it to happen! It's obvious like the nose in the middle of your face that you like him, but you're just too proud to act.

\- You think Mickey_

\- Fuck Ian! Are you blind or what? Do you really think he would have accepted anyone as a pet? If he did it, it's because it's you.

\- ...

\- And why do you think he's so angry after what happened to you?"

 

Ian shrugged. In spite of what Mandy told him, he was too afraid to hope that Mickey could appreciate him. He was too scared to make a mistake and realize that he did not count for Mickey.

  
  


"- What are you doing here?"

 

Iggy had just arrived at the gate and looked at Ian and Mandy with an astonished look.

 

"- We're waiting for someone," Mandy explained.

 

Iggy turned to Ian before affirming.

 

"- It's not good to upset the owner, pet."

  
  


Since joining the Milkovich's, Iggy has been constantly calling Ian "pet". Ian knew he never did it with bad intentions. And he usually liked the scowl that Mickey was pulling when he heard his brother.

 

Iggy climbed the stairs and reappeared on the porch a few minutes later with three steaming cups of coffee.

 

"- Knowing the man, we'll wait for a long time ..." He explained by distributing the cups.

 

"- Otherwise, I also had a question for you Ian ..." Iggy explained before adding.

 

"- This morning I had offered to take you shopping after my deliveries, but you wanted to go alone ... Why?"

 

Ian looked down at him.

 

"- I wanted to buy you a present ..." He whispered.

 

"- What do you mean? Why?

\- To thank you for accepting me among you ... " Ian explained visibly shy.

 

Mandy put down her mug and hugged Ian before declaring to Iggy.

 

"- Why did it have to be our moron brother who has  such a cute pet? I want the same! "

 

Iggy laughs at his sister's remark.

 

Ian loved talking to Mandy and Iggy. With them he had the impression of finding his family.

  
  


It was several hours that Mickey emptied glasses and glasses, trying to forget what had happened with Ian in the bedroom.

 

It was only at the closing of the bar that he left the establishment.

He did not really want to go home and be confronted by Ian. 

 

Despite his reluctance, he decided to return home, confront Ian and find out who had hurt him.

  
  


The sight that was offered to him when he returned home left him speechless.

 

Ian and Mandy were sleeping against each other, wrapped in a blanket, while Iggy was smoking next to them.

 

"- What the hell are you doing outside in this cold?" Mickey growled.

 

"- We are waiting for you, sir, that's what we do! It turns out that you have a rather stubborn pet ... He did not want to go back until you were here ... It was the Lishman who attacked him, but he did not want to tell you so that you would not start a war... He is afraid of what could happen to you if you attack protected people.

\- ...

\- I'll accompany you tomorrow to see the Lishman and explain to them our way of thinking ... "

 

Mickey nodded silently. He knew that if he went alone he would do a massacre.

 

"- Ah! We have to get the groceries...

\- Groceries?

\- Yep. He wanted to surprise us by thanking us for accepting him among us. he wanted to cook a good meal and he bought us a presents... " Iggy explained as he got up.

  
  


"- Go grab your little pet, I'm taking care of the sis," Iggy explained as he tried to lift Mandy.

  
  
  


Once alone, Mickey approached Ian completely asleep.

Despite his wounds he looked so peaceful.

 

Mickey placed  Ian's arm around his shoulders, put an arm under his thighs and lifted him from the ground.

He tried awkwardly to take him to the bedroom without waking him up.

  
  


He laid Ian on the bed. But he had put his second arm around his neck and did not seem to want to let go.

 

"- Ian ... are you awake?" Mickey asked softly.

 

"- I'm sorry ... I did not want you to get angry," Ian whispered, tightening his arms around Mickey's neck.

 

"- I'm not angry," said Mickey, putting one hand on Ian's arm.

 

Ian released his grip a bit to look Mickey in the eye.

 

"- Promise?"

 

Mickey could no longer resist Ian's gaze, and pressed his lips to Ian's.

He pressed his body against Ian's and slid a hand down his neck to get a little closer to him.

 

Ian gave a small moan of pain when Mickey pressed his hand against one of his recent wounds.

Mickey broke their kiss and looked at Ian. His face was still covered with blood.

 

"- We need to clean that up," Mickey remarked before getting up.

 

Ian tightened his grip around Mickey's neck and ran his legs around Mickey's side.

 

"- Ian! I'm just going to the bathroom ... " he explained.

 

Ian continued to squeeze his arms around Mickey's neck.

 

"- Hang on then," Mickey warns before slipping his arms under Ian's thighs and lifting him off the ground.

 

Ian made a small cry of surprise when his body left the bed. Mickey carried him to the bathroom and sat him down on the sink cabinet.

 

Without getting rid of Ian's hug, he grabbed a clean towel.

He passed it under the water and used it to wipe the blood that covered Ian's face.

 

Once finished, he brought Ian back to the bedroom and laid him on the bed.

"- You know, I'll have to let go at one point," Mickey remarked.

 

Ian looked away.

 

"- Ian, let me go," Mickey ordered firmly.

 

Ian complied and began to walk to the end of the bed.

 

"- Where are you going?" Asked Mickey astonished.

 

"- I… "

 

Ian seemed confused. He looked down and started to get out of bed.

 

"- What are you doing!

\- I ... I'm going to the floor.

\- Why would you sleep on the floor?

\- You ... you did not want me to sleep at the end ...

\- Asshole!" Mickey growled, grabbing Ian by the arm.

 

He pulled him toward the headboard before lying on his side.

Ian was forbidden, staring at him.

 

"- Are you going to stay here to fix me or are you going to sleep?"

 

Without further ado, Ian lay down beside Mickey.

  
  


Mickey was having trouble sleeping, Ian was right next to him and stared at him.

He turned to turn his back on him.

 

He felt Ian's hand clutching the fabric of his shirt tentatively.

He knew that Ian had struggled with his reaction to his silence.

 

Ian always looked different when they were alone. In public he always seemed sure of himself and strong. But when they were only two, he let appear another side of his personality.

Many would have seen it as a weakness, but not Mickey. He knew that it was sometimes harder to admit to needing help, to confess to someone than to pretend to need no one.

 

Mickey grabbed Ian's hand and pulled him close, clutching his body to Ian's.

  
  
  


The first thing Ian noticed when he woke up was Mickey's absence.

The second thing he noticed was the time, it was 11 o'clock past. Ian's nights were generally short since the wall was built.

Having managed to sleep so late was almost a miracle. Unfortunately it also meant he was way behind schedule on the day.

 

Ian got up, quickly pulled on some pants and headed for the kitchen. There he found Mandy, busy preparing the meal.

 

"- Sorry Mandy, I didn’t wake up," Apologized Ian.

 

"- Don't worry about that," Said Mandy, smiling at him.

 

"- Sit down, I’ll bring you something to nibble so that you can hold until dinner.

\- Let me help you_

\- Sit!" Mandy growled, pointing to the wooden spatula she was holding in her hand.

 

Ian preferred to obey the determined visible young woman.

 

A few minutes later Mandy brought him a plate of scrambled egg.

 

"- Eat that. You must be exhausted after your day yesterday ...

\- Thanks Mandy. "

 

Ian was going to attack his plate when he noticed a strangely familiar wristband on Mandy's wrist.

He got up and grabbed the young woman's arm.

 

"- Mandy! Where ... where did you get that? "

 

Mandy looked down at her wrist and smiled.

 

"- Oh yeah!  I almost forgot to thank you for the gift, " She added before placing a kiss on his cheek.

 

This bracelet was the one he intended to offer to Mandy to thank her for her hospitality. But the last news he had disappeared the day before at the same time as the rest of his business.

 

"- How did you get it?

\- Mickey and Iggy got it back. "

 

Ian felt his heart speed up. He had preferred to not tell Mickey the identity of his attackers to avoid triggering an open war between a member of the secondary organization and a protected. But desperate by Mickey's departure, he had finally confessed to Mandy and Iggy the name of the Lishman.

 

Mandy seemed to notice the panic in Ian's eyes. She put her hand on the young man's arm.

 

"- Do not worry ... everything is fine. Nothing will happen to Mickey, " She explained with a smile before adding.

 

"- Mickey and Iggy went straight to Candace Lishman for an explanation. In the end it turned out that the latter was well aware of the kidnapping attempt, but she was not the one who gave orders...

\- But I heard them_

\- They talked about the Lishman ... Not necessarily Candace, " Mandy explained, guiding him to his chair.

 

Ian stunned by the revelation of Mandy let himself go.

 

"- In addition to this bitch, Candace Lishman and this asshole, Ned Lishman, you have to rely on Jimmy Lishman ... The son.

\- Ned's son?

\- Yes ... It seems that he did not really appreciate the idea that you slept  with his father ... As soon as he realized that you had fled, he went to cry in the skirts of his mother .

\- ...

\- She did not really appreciate his initiative ... In the end she explained everything to Mickey as soon as they arrived  ... She proposed a pretty small amount of money to apologize. "

 

Although he was happy that the events of the day before did not degenerate, Ian felt his heart pinch when he realized that Mickey could potentially accept money as a simple compensation for his injuries.

 

Lost in thought, he finally let go of Mandy's arm.

 

"- Ian? What's the matter?

\- Uh ... Nothing ... " Lied Ian trying to show a smile.

 

Mandy fell with all her strength her hand on the head of Ian.

 

"- Hey! Why are you doing this?

\- I know you're not MY pet, and so you will not answer my question, but understand that I would not hesitate to use all means to make you talk ... So now tell me to what do you think before I get angry. "

 

Mandy was sometimes more frightening than Mickey in Ian's eyes. She knew that her stature did not allow her to impose respect, but she never accepted a refusal and she made it clear.

 

Not wishing to receive another blow from his friend, Ian confessed.

 

"- Mickey has accepted her money_

\- Dumbass! Do you really think Mickey would be satisfied with that? After what he did  to you!

\- But, you said ...

\- I said she had offered him money. According to Iggy, Mickey did not really appreciate the proposition...

\- What did he do?

\- He knew he could not pick on Jimmy physically, so instead he asked them what was most precious.

\- What do you mean?

\- His phone." Confessed Mandy with a smile.

 

"- You'll be able to call your family. I know it will not be enough to pay back what they did  to you. "

 

Ian jumped into Mandy's arms.

 

Since the creation of the wall, the government had put in place a system that made it impossible to communicate with the outside world. Only a few protected had a phone that allowed them to reach people on the other side of the wall.

It was impossible even to find one on the black market.

 

"- He's the one to thank, not me," Said Mandy.

 

"- Where is he?" Ian asked eagerly.

 

"- He went out to settle a case, he won’t be  back soon." The young woman asserted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian has only one wish, that Mickey comes home to show him how grateful he is ... for everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who comes here to read this story and the other fanfics I write, and thanks to those who leave comments ♡＾▽＾♡ they motivate me a lot
> 
> And again a big thank you to my two friends who correct all my faults and make this story and others understandable. ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ You are the best!

It was noon when Mickey finally reached the house.

After his visit to the Lishman he had to leave to settle some business with the other families of the secondary organization.

 

Mandy had sent him a message to warn him of Ian's awakening. The idea of facing him scared him.

Of course, there was no real doubt about the feelings they felt for each other, but accepting this fact was always difficult for Mickey.

 

He found Ian busy in the kitchen, helping Mandy prepare the meal.

 

"- We had to threaten him so he would not wait for you on the porch," Iggy explained on the couch with a beer.

 

Mickey glanced at Ian.

The latter began to blush automatically.

 

"- Mandy told me you had picked up the groceries and the presents ..." he announced shyly.

 

"- No need to speak about it." Mickey growled as he headed to his room.

 

Ian quickly put on the table everything he had in his hands and followed Mickey.

 

He threw himself on his neck as soon as he closed the door and pressed his lips to Mickey's. Mickey could not help answering Ian's kiss. He gripped the back of Ian's neck to bring him a little closer to him.

 

"- What brought this on?" Mickey asked when Ian broke their kiss.

 

"- You went to  get the gifts ... This one is to be returned." He affirmed before pushing Mickey on the bed, to climb astride his chest and crush his lips again on his .

 

Mickey's head was spinning. Feeling Ian's tongue dancing in his mouth, feeling Ian against him, made him lose his mind.

 

Ian straightened up and ran a hand through his hair.

Mickey wanted to sit up and keep kissing him, but Ian stopped him by putting his hand on his chest.

 

"- Mandy also told me about  the phone."

  
  


Mickey felt his heart racing.

 

Ian got up and started to undo Mickey's belt. But he stopped him.

 

"- I do not want you to feel obliged to_

\- I do not feel obliged ... I want to.

\- I do not want you to do it because of the phone.

\- I've been wanting to do this for weeks ... And the more I discover new facets of your character, the more I want you... " Ian explained by continuing to undo the fastening of the belt.

 

He pulled enough on Mickey's pants to catch his cock.

Mickey felt his whole body shudder when Ian began to stroke him.

 

"- Ian ... They are next door...

\- So don’t  make any noise ... " Ian explained amused before putting his mouth on the tip of Mickey's cock.

 

"- Fuck," Mickey growled.

 

Ian had encircled his cock with his moist lips and was dancing his tongue against his sensitive skin. Each movement of Ian gave him the impression to discover new sensations.

 

Mickey could not suppress a moan when Ian he felt his cock  reach the back of his throat.

 

This guy was going to drive him crazy.

 

"- Ian ... I'm going ..."

 

Ian did not seem to care about his warnings. On the contrary, he seemed determined to take it in himself even more deeply.

 

"- Ian ..." Mickey whispered as he tried to quell his screams.

 

Mickey did not hold out any longer and poured down Ian's throat.

 

Ian continued to run his lips on Mickey's tail until he swallowed to the last drop.

 

Mickey pulled at him as soon as he got up and pressed his lips to his. He felt his taste in Ian's mouth. Surprisingly this idea excited him even more and he put his hand behind Ian's neck to draw him even closer.

 

"- Thanks for the phone," Ian whispered against Mickey's mouth.

  
  
  


"- I warn you. The next time something happens to you it's better to tell me everything directly, " Said Mickey, looking dark.

 

Ian looked down and nodded.

 

"- Promise" He announced shyly.

 

Mickey ran his tongue over his lips before adding resigned air.

 

"- We better go, otherwise they will get upset."

  
  


Ian and Mickey slipped back into the room as soon as they finished eating.

 

Mickey rummaged through the drawer of his nightstand and took out a phone.

 

"- I managed to get your brother's number. The phones are not findable on the black market, but the numbers are. On the other hand, the call will not last forever, otherwise the AVTA will realize that it is not Jimmy Lishman who uses it ... " Explained Mickey.

 

Ian felt tears come to his eyes as he looked at the phone.

 

"- I ... I can  never thank you enough ...

\- Shut up and call them," Mickey growled as he walked to the door.

 

"- Wait!

\- What?

\- Stay.

\- You want me to stay?

\- Yes ... please please, " Said Ian, timidly.

 

"- I'm afraid they've ... forgot me ..." He added, biting his bottom lip.

 

"- What are you talking about? How could they have forgotten you? " Growled Mickey.

 

"- It's been several years now_

\- Dumbass! How could they have forgotten you? Being separated by a wall does not mean they would have forgotten you.! "

 

Mickey nervously ran a hand through his hair before sitting on the bed next to Ian.

 

"- Ian, look at me," Mickey asked gently.

 

"- They did not forget you. Believe me it's impossible, " He affirmed, caressing his cheek tenderly.

 

Mickey took the phone from Ian's hands, dialed Lip’s number, and made the call. He passed the phone to Ian and affectionately put his hand on the boy's thigh.

He felt the muscles of Ian tense when his correspondent answered.

 

"- Hello ...

\- Lip?

\- Who’s asking?

\- This is Ian ...

\- Ian?!? Damn Ian is that real?!? My God! You're okay? Tell me you're fine! Fiona! Fiona! It's Ian. "

 

Tears came to Ian's eyes as he tried to stifle his sobs.

 

"- Tell me you're fine please ...

\- I'm fine Lip. I'm fine ... I'm safe, " He explained, looking at Mickey.

 

"- It's been years that we tryed to get in touch with you, but impossible to_

\- I know Lip_

\- We miss you Ian ...

\- I miss you too ... "

 

Mickey pulled Ian to him and kissed his cheek before explaining.

 

"- We'll have to hang up... If the call lasts longer they will ask questions ..."

 

Ian lowered his eyes sadly.

 

"- Sorry Lip, I'll have to hang up.

\- Wait Fiona is coming_

\- Ian!?! Is it you Ian?

\- It's me Fiona ... My God it's good to hear your voices ... I miss you all ...

\- We miss you too," Fiona said between sobs.

 

Mickey leaned his hand a little more on Ian's thigh to remind him.

 

"- I'll have to hang up ... If the call lasts too long the AVTA will suspect something.

\- Tell me that you will call us back please.

\- I promise…

\- We love you Ian. We love you…

\- I love you too," Ian said sadly before hanging up.

 

Ian burst into tears in Mickey's arms.

Mickey felt Ian's nails sink into his skin. He ran a hand under his chin and forced him to look at him.

 

"- It's okay ... I promise you," Mickey said, looking at Ian in the eye.

 

"- Do you believe me?"

 

Ian nodded shyly and Mickey pulled him back against him.

  
  


Life had quickly returned to normal. Ian was always sad since  his conversation with Lip and Fiona, but all members of the Milkovich family had gone lengths  to make him smile again.

 

The mission was quickly successful when Ian saw Mickey reading the book he had bought.

 

The latter had claimed not to be interested since he had noticed the look of Ian on him, but it was difficult not to notice the red that rose to the cheeks.

 

Ian worshiped when the carapace of a criminal head of household, which Mickey wore, gave a glimpse of the sensitive man he was inside. And Ian loved even more being the only one to enjoy this show.

 

Mickey had taken some time to agree to let Ian go out again. He had, however, obliged Mandy to accompany him.

The latter was not physically stronger than Ian, but to attack one of the main members of the Milkovich family would be to declare them war.

 

Ian was happy to be able to go out again. He liked Mandy's company and knew that without her, Mickey would never have allowed him to go out again, not after what had happened.

Following this incident, the Milkovich family had sent a clear message that "whoever touches Ian will be a dead man". However Mickey was still worried about what could happen to Ian in his absence.

 

"- It would be crazy to attack Ian after what happened," Mandy said.

 

"- Our fucking town is full of crazy people," Mickey said coldly.

  
  


Ian had tried to reassure Mickey several times, but the temper of the young head of the family had not made it easy.

 

He was happy to be able to go shopping with Mandy again. Since the incident it was Iggy and Tony who took care of the races, when they did not recover the food directly in the cargoes that they diverted. So much so that they did not pay attention to what they brought back home as long as it was edible.

 

Ian had tried to make a list to them, but the result had not been more convincing.

 

Now that he was outside, Ian knew exactly what he wanted. He had to find all the ingredients to make a cheesecake. This kind of product was not easy to find because it was not really necessary. So he knew he would have to go to one of supermarkets for the protected to find them.

 

Members of the secondary organization were generally not welcome in these institutions, but neither Ian nor Mandy was one to be dictated by their actions.

 

As expected, all the other customers' eyes were on them. Given the renown of the Milkovich, no one would dare to throw them out, but that did not stop them staring at them like at curious animals.

 

Ian did not care about being the center of attention, and did not care that no one wanted him here.

He had wanted to make  this cheesecake since he had discovered Mickey's passion for sweetness.

Recently Ian was discovering a new kink with each new information he collected about Mickey.

The idea that this man could have a sweet tooth made him even more attractive than before to Ian.

 

Mandy did not seem long to understand what he had in mind and seemed strangely delighted by Ian's idea.

 

"- It's much easier to live with him since you've been taking care of him," She said with a laugh.

  
  
  


Ian had enjoyed his afternoon with Mandy. He had taken advantage of their trip to the mall to test all the clothes they liked.

 

Unlike the rest of the population, the protected had no trouble finding fashionable clothes. And when all the rest of the population was looking for a way to survive every day, they lived in opulence under the protection of politicians, police and private militia.

 

Ian knew that many people could not take advantage of all this, he knew that without the Milkovich, he would have difficulty living too, but he did not want to think about it. He wanted to live the moment without thinking about what could have happened, or what could be his life under other conditions.

 

Throughout their shopping session, Ian felt someone staring  at him. He knew everyone in the store was looking at them, but Ian knew that look was different.

 

He had not spoken to Mandy about it to not worry her. But he promised to himself to not return to this supermarket without additional protection.

 

Ian was not usually a fearful guy, but he was not unconscious either, and he knew something dangerous could happen if he returned here alone.

  
  
  


As expected the cheesecake had the desired effect. Mickey tried to hide his appreciation from Ian, but it proved more difficult once he had swallowed half of the cake.

 

Ian had loved to see Mickey swallow the cake with appetite, and he had even more appreciated the way Mickey had thanked him shortly after.

 

His lover had jumped on him as soon as they were alone. He had pressed him against the wall and had crushed his mouth against his.

 

Ian felt a shiver run through him as he felt Mickey's taste, mixed with the taste of the cake, on his tongue.

If he were to eat only one thing in his life, it had to taste exactly that way.

 

Ian had trouble admitting it, but Mickey had become a drug for him. His perfume, the taste of his skin, the sensation of his tongue against his, his hands on his body ... Everything about  Mickey drove him crazy. What at first was only a means of survival, had become his reason for living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cute little chapter before moving on to serious things


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian felt his body racing as he saw Kash standing on the porch, surrounded by two bodyguards.
> 
> "- What do you want?  
> \- It's been a long time, Ian ... I missed you_  
> \- If that's all you've come to tell me you can go.  
> \- I thought we could go for a ride ... Talk ... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is not easy especially when you live in a city surrounded by walls and that an ex has decided to come back in your life ... And yes, it's the beginning of boredom, the real ones (⋟﹏⋞)

Ian was taking advantage of being alone in the Milkovich's house to put some order in the surrounding clutter.  
This house was tidy almost every day so far but the clutter was accumulating at a crazy speed.  
This certainly had something to do with the special relationship that each Milkovich had with the household. But the mess did not bother Ian. It reminded him of the time when he was still living with his family and it also allowed him to be busy all day. Without this activity his day would be even more monotonous.

He did not, however, detail this info to members of the Milkovich family, lest one of them take too much heart to give him more work for the day.

Ian had trouble convincing Tony to leave him alone. Mickey was protective and his attitude seemed to rub off on other members of the family.  
Ian appreciated their intention, but he did not want one of them to feel compelled to put his own work aside to stay with him.

 

Ian was busy filling the washing machine when the doorbell rang.  
It was rather unusual for a bell to ring in the Milkovich, especially in the middle of the day.

Although feeling safe in the family home, Ian preferred to grab the baseball bat on the wall before heading to the front door.

He opened the door while keeping the bat hidden behind him.

Ian felt his body racing as he saw Kash standing on the porch, surrounded by two bodyguards. He had known Kash for a while. He had frequented him shortly after the construction of the wall, when the latter began to progress within the new society set up.

The small business that he held then with his wife was quickly transformed into a large supermarket reserved for protected.  
Although their fortune belonged mainly to his wife, Kash did not skimp on the expenses, and that was mainly what had attracted Ian.

The ascent of Kash and his wife had also allowed Ian to meet other protected. And he had quickly ended their relationship.  
Seeing him in the arms of some of the city's richest men was enough for Kash to not run after Ian.

 

However, Ian had felt it during their visit to the mall, Kash had not drawn a line on him. And the fact that Ian lost his favorite status certainly gave him the impression that he could easily get him back.

"- What do you want?" Ian growled without leaving his position.

Kash showed a big smile.

"- It's been a long time, Ian ... I missed you_  
\- If that's all you've come to tell me you can go.  
\- I thought we could go for a ride ... Talk ... "

Ian opened the door a little more to reveal the bat he held in his hands.

"- I do not want to go anywhere with you," He said, glaring at Kash.

"- Please Ian ...  
\- There is no please... Get out of here before Mickey_ "

Kash burst out laughing at the name evocation. A nervous laugh, almost hysterical.  
He wiped away the tears that began to bead at the corner of his eyes before adding.

"- Ian ... Do not play that with me ... Mickey? I know very well that this guy does not care anything for you ... "

Ian remained speechless in front of Kash's assertion. The latter seemed convinced by the veracity of his remarks.

"- I know it's easy to think that this guy can protect you, but it's wrong ... Only I can. You must come with me.  
\- Kiss my ass! If you do not clear quickly you'll regret it. " Ian warns.

One of Kash's two gorillas approached Ian after receiving the order. Without waiting, Ian brandished his bat over his head and smashed it against the face of the bodyguard.

One of the things Ian had learned since the construction of this wall was that it was useless to go there with a dead hand. If we wanted to show that we were not laughing, we had to go all the way.

Kash was frozen in shock from Ian's reaction. The second gorilla attacked him before he could turn to him.  
But contrary to what these guys seemed to think, Ian was not one to let himself go. He gave the second bodyguard a blow before preparing for an attack again.

He stared at Kash, trying to catch his breath.

"- My God?!? What did he do to you?!? My Ian ... My sweet Ian ... " Said Kash.

"- Get out of my porch, dick!" Ian grunted, pointing the bat at Kash.

"- I didn't think I'd have to, but you do not give me a choice," Kash said with a sorry look.

Ian heard a grinding wooden floor a few steps behind him.  
He had just enough time to turn around to see two other men. One of his assailants hit him with a butt on his face.

"-Not his face!" Kash shouted from the porch.

Their boss's remark seemed to stop them for a moment. Ian did not take the chance to get up and run to the kitchen.  
The blow had made him lose his bat, he had to find a new weapon to defend himself against his attackers.

One of the gorillas managed to straddle him and flatten him to the ground with all its strength.  
Ian struggled, knocking out several kicks well placed to his attacker.

He managed to get out of his grip and reach the kitchen. He grabbed hold of one of the weapons still lying on the table, blessing the way the Milkovich mania had sown the guns like crumbs of bread all over the house.

Unfortunately, he did not have time to turn around before one of his attackers hit him.

Ian felt his head turned. He knew he had to get up, defend himself, run away, but he could not do anything, everything was black around him.

 

 

Ian's head was spinning. He tried to focus on a fixed point, but the room did not stop turning.

He tried to put his hand to his face, but quickly realized that he was not really free of his movements anymore.

It took him a few more moments to correctly distinguish the leather handcuffs he wore on each wrist.  
A rope was attached to each of the handcuffs, the other end was attached to rings fixed to the walls of the room.

Unable to reach the handcuffs with his hands, Ian tried to pull himself away by pulling on the ropes. Unfortunately, this action only resulted in a little more leather in his skin.

"- Stop, you're going to hurt yourself."

Ian looked up. Kash was in front of him.

"- What_ Did you do that?!? Free me! " Growled Ian.

"- No! Not until you heard reason ... "

Ian realized that it would be clearly impossible to make him listen to reason easily and that it was better to look for a roundabout way to achieve his ends.

"- Kash please ... These handcuffs are hurting me ..." Said Ian, beseeching.

Kash seemed to hesitate for a moment before taking a step back.

"- It's necessary," He said firmly.

He wanted to shout at him, but he knew it would not help him. It was impossible for him to move, his only solution was that Kash released him from himself.

"- Why did you tie me up like this?" Ian asked.

"- You no longer have your sanity ... Since you started living with this guy ... This Milkovich! He’s not good ... You must not trust him! "He said vehemently.

"- Why do you say that ...?" Ian asked calmly.

He hoped that question did not abruptly. Fortunately, the tone seemed enough for Kash to agree to answer it.

"- He’s a horrible person! He steals! He kills, he rapes shamelessly! He would sell his family for a little money. He's just serving you to get what he wants. "Kash asserted his face deformed by anger.

Kash seemed to have a deep hatred for Mickey.  
Before he really knew Mickey and the rest of the Milkovich family, Ian also had that kind of prejudice about them. But he soon realized that he was wrong.

More than apprehension or fear, Kash seemed to experience a visceral hatred for Milkovich. However, Ian had never heard anything that could explain this fact.

"- Why ... Why do you think he's like this?  
\- Why?!? Why?!?"

Ian clenched his fists. Had he made a mistake? Had he talked too fast?

Kash was his only way out, he had to pull him to get out of there.

Ian wanted to calm his captor by moderating his words, but Kash cut him off.

"- This guy shouts on all the roofs that you are his ... That no one has the right to touch you ... I do not accept it. This guy doesn't even deserve to be in the same room as you!  
\- What do you mean ... how do you cry out on the rooftops?!? "

Kash's words had intrigued Ian. He knew that Mickey had circulated the rumor that he was now part of the Milkovich family or at least he was under their protection, but that he belonged to him ... That was not possible.

Ian knew that Mickey liked sleeping with men, especially with him. Yes, Mickey was gay. But it was impossible given his status as head of the family of the secondary organization that he had made such a statement. Kash must have been wrong!

"- It's not that ... He protects me that's all ... He and his family. Nothing more.  
\- Nothing more?!?  
\- Nothing more…  
\- ...  
\- Mickey can not have said something like that ... He's not gay_  
\- I knew it! " Said Kash.

"- I knew it! It was a lie! It can only be a lie ... He can not ...  
\- ...  
\- He can not touch that body ..." Kash said, putting his hand on Ian's cheek.

He had come closer, reassured by the words of the young man.

"- He would only get you dirty ... He must not touch you. That's why I saved you. "

Kash seemed firmly convinced that he had helped Ian by taking him here with him.

"- Kash ... Please, free me ... These handcuffs hurt me."

For a moment, Ian thought he had reached his end, but Kash thought back for a few seconds before detaching the young man. Ian tried to grab him, but his kidnapper managed to dodge his attack.

"- He contaminated you!" He growled in disgust.

"- He transformed you, he changed you!  
\- Unlock me, Kash! Free me! "Growled Ian.

Kash moved off to one of the walls where the ropes were holding Ian.  
Ian knew it was not to detach him. Indeed, his captor grabbed the rope, and tighten the attachment with a sudden gesture, making it more difficult Ian's movements.

Kash was ready to tighten the second knot when Ian said.

 

"- No ... I ... I'm not on his side ...  
\- What?!?  
\- I stay at home for fear of what Lishman could do, and for fear of what he could do to me ... But I have no other reason to stay with him," Said Ian.

He hoped that his acting was enough to convince Kash to release one of his hands.

"- When I saw you at home, I was afraid of what he might think ... Of what he could do by learning that I had seen you ... He hates that I'm talking about you ... He must probably think that I love you too much ...  
\- That's true...? " Kash questioned intrigued by Ian's words.

"- Yes, He forbade me to talk about you.  
\- Did you tell him about me? Us?  
\- Yes ... But he got angry and ordered me to shut up, " Said Ian.

Kash slowly moved closer to Ian. The latter tried to curb his desire to give him a big kick. It would have been useless, apart from reaffirming the rage that Kash had towards him.

Kash put his hand back on Ian's cheek again. The latter let himself go, mentally imagining that this touch came from another person.

Without saying a word, Kash slid his hand down Ian's neck to his chest. He played his fingers against the fabric of the shirt of the young man, pressing more pronounced on the nipples.

Ian shuddered at Kash's touch. He had no desire to make it last, but he knew that if he pushed him away now, there would be no other opportunity.

He felt the ball rise in his throat as Kash put his mouth to his neck and lowered his hand to his crotch.

"- I know a way for you to prove to me what you tell me ..." He said against Ian's skin.

Ian knew exactly what Kash was talking about, and the very idea that he could touch him even more made him really want to throw up.

Before knowing Mickey, he would not have hesitated a second to sacrifice his body to get out of this kind of situation. But now, this idea was out of the question. He would never let Kash touch him. He would never accept being touched by anyone other than Mickey.

 

Ian sent his knee directly into Kash's belly, sending his attacker to the ground at the same time.

Kash stared at him as soon as he could get up;

"- You'll pay!" He growled, walking back to the rope that held Ian's wrist.

With a firm gesture, he tightened the tie before standing behind Ian.

"- However, I know it's not your fault ... It's because of him ... It's him who made you change, who contaminated you ... And I'll help you to become again you were before, " He said harshly.

Ian felt the fear grow in him. Kash's tone was scary for him. He hoped to err on the intentions of his kidnapper.

Unfortunately, the events that followed only reinforced that fear.

Kash slid his hands down Ian's belt until he reached his clip.

Ian felt his heart racing and the ball rolling up his throat as Kash began to untie his belt clip.

"- If you're not ready to obey me, I'll make you understand by force ... I'll make you understand that you want me," Kash said, slipping a hand into Ian's boxers.

The sensation of Kash's hand on his cock made Ian want to scream. There was little chance that anyone in the house would come to his aid, but it was worth the attempt.

"- Help_"

Kash crushed his hand over Ian's mouth, preventing him from screaming any longer. Because of the rope, Ian was unable to move to free himself from his grip.

His ordeal lasted a few minutes. Until Kash realized that his caresses had no effect on the young man.

He raged up violently before disengaging himself.

"- He screwed you up_  
\- l did nothing wrong!  
\- He's changing you!  
\- He's changing me for someone better! Before him, I slept with anyone! Now I know what it's like to have feelings! To really feel something. "

Ian's words seemed to touch Kash in the heart. He seemed ill at ease with Ian's feeling for Mickey.

 

Kash was still behind Ian. The latter was afraid of what his attacker was ready to do.

He brutally kicked his leg back, sending Kash to the carpet.

It was impossible for him to turn around, however he was in no doubt, Kash was getting up.

 

A smash emanating from the hall attracted their attention.

Ian was going to scream when he felt Kash's hand fall on him again.  
Unlike the last time it was not only his hand, that Kash had pressed against the face of the young man.

He had grabbed a rag, visibly dipped in a chemical.

Ian easily recognized the scent of the product. He stopped breathing immediately. Unfortunately, he already felt the effect of chloroform acting on him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the story with the Lishman, a few weeks ago, Mickey had forced Ian out with one of the family members.  
> Unfortunately this protection was not enough. 
> 
> Mickey could not help but blame himself. He was convinced that what had happened to Ian was his fault.

Mickey was pacing back and forth in his room.

Iggy had gone to get information from his contacts and they both knew that Mickey's presence would not help people talk.

 

He seemed to be about to explode when Mandy entered the room.

 

"- Do you have news?!?

\- Do you really think if I got any news I'd still be here?" Mickey growled.

 

"- No need to attack me! I'll tell you that I'm worried about Ian too!

\- Sorry Mandy, but I'm anxious ... "Mickey confessed, staring at his phone.

 

"- I know…

\- I should be outside looking for him_

\- You know very well that it's not a good idea. If they see you, everyone will run away. Everyone knows that Ian is under your protection_

\- Not everyone apparently ...

\- We'll find him. "Mandy promised.

 

"- I should have been there_

\- Stop blaming yourself. You could not help him ... Ian knows how to defend himself. Certainly he does not have the same resources as us, but he is not a poor little thing and he will not let himself be ... He is stronger than you think. "

 

When they returned home, they noticed that Ian had disappeared.

 

Since the story with the Lishman, a few weeks ago, Mickey had forced Ian out with one of the family members.

Unfortunately this protection was not enough. Men had burst home while Ian was home alone. Mickey would never have thought anyone could be crazy enough for that. To attack Ian in this way could only trigger a war.

 

Mickey could not help but blame himself. He was convinced that what had happened to Ian was his fault.

 

"- I found him!"

 

The door of the room had just opened in a big din.

  
  


"- Fuck Iggy! I almost had an attack! "Mandy growled.

 

"- Where is he?!?

\- It's Karib who has him.

\- Karib?!? Why would he want to attack us? "Mickey questioned visibly lost by the revelation of his brother.

 

Mandy screamed and caught the attention of her brothers. She seemed terrified.

 

"- You know something?!?

\- ...

\- MANDY!

\- This guy ... He ... He wanted Ian ...

\- What?!?

\- We went to his mall some time ago. Ian seemed weird when we left , but he did not want to tell me ... A little later we met him in town. Ian wanted to go to the bathroom in a cafe. I heard screams so I went to see. Karib was there too with one of his bodyguards. Ian had managed to put the guy down, but Karib had pulled out a weapon_

\- What?!? Why didn't you tell me?!?

\- Ian ... Ian did not want me to talk about it ...

\- He promised to tell me if anyone else was going after him," Mickey said nervously, running a hand through his hair.

 

"- Ian had an affair with him before sleeping with Lishman ..." Mandy explained, lowering her  head.

 

"- What?!?

\- That's why he did not want to tell you ... He did not want_

\- He must be aware that this kind of action would trigger a war! "Iggy pointed out before adding.

 

"- I have the impression that for some time the protected have been acting weirdly_

\- Where is he?" Mickey cut him off.

 

"- According to my information, at his place_"

 

Mickey did not give Iggy time to finish his sentence. He grabbed the AK-47 on his bed and forced the way out of his room.

 

"- Mickey wait for me! I'm going with you, "Iggy cried running after Mickey.

 

Mickey stopped a few steps from the front door. Tony was leaning against the doorframe.

 

"- Let me come with you ....

\- ...

\- I should have been home, it's me who left Ian alone. I want to help bring him home. "

 

Mickey approached him until only a few inches remained between them.

He grabbed one of the weapons from the dresser next to Tony and slammed it against his chest.

 

Tony grabbed it, and followed Mickey out without saying a word.

  
  


The Milkovich's and their henchmen had no difficulty in entering the house of Karib.

 

The bodyguards posted on the ground floor were also quickly overtaken.

 

Mickey saw red when Kash finally appeared.

The surprise on his face quickly gave way to fear when he noticed the condition of his men. However, he did not let himself show it.

 

"- What are you doing at my house?" Grunted and staring at Mickey.

 

Mickey approached him before affirming.

 

"- You took something that belongs to me! And I came to take it back. "

 

Mickey did not regard Ian as his thing. However, he had never shared his feelings with Ian and he did not want Kash to learn it first.

 

"- I have nothing that belongs to you. And if you stay would be only a minute more I_

\- What?!? "Mickey growled closer to him.

 

"- We'll call the police. Even if it triggers a war. "

 

Mickey and Kash both turned to the newcomer.

Linda was standing on the last step of the stairs, her eyes full of rage.

 

It was common knowledge that Linda was the head of the Karib couple and that her husband was only an instrument in the hands of his wife.

But even if he knew that Linda would not hesitate to contact the police, Mickey did not want to leave leaving Ian in the hands of this guy.

 

"- Call the police if you want. I came here to recover what belongs to me, and I will  not leave without him. "

  
  


Kash seemed to have all the difficulties in the world to hide his joy. He was certainly jubilant that Mickey had to turn back leaving Ian behind him, but that would not happen. Mickey would not allow it.

 

However, he had to act intelligently. Dark in the pile would make them waste precious time. he had to find out where Ian was.

Without waiting any longer, Mickey shouted with all his strength.

 

"- IAN! IAN "

 

Everyone in the room was dumbfounded , surprised by Mickey's behavior.

 

This silence allowed Mickey to hear clearly a thud emanating from one of the neighboring rooms.

 

Without waiting any longer, Mickey rushed into the next room, and continued his way following the noises.

 

He froze for a moment when he finally saw Ian.

 

The latter was handcuffed, tied to the wall by rope, his clothes were half-undone, and he seemed only half conscious.

He seemed to have used his last strength to pull on those ropes and produce that sound that had led them to him.

 

Mickey rushed to Ian and framed his face with his hands.

 

"- Ian! You hear me?!?"

 

Ian seemed totally unable to speak, he seemed to read to stay awake.

Mickey noticed the trail of blood escaping from his lip.

 

Ian loosened his teeth when he noticed Mickey's presence.

 

The latter took out a butterfly knife from his pocket and cut at once his each string retaining Ian.

His legs could not carry him anymore, he collapsed into Mickey's arms.

 

Iggy rushed back to Ian.

 

The rage overtook  Mickey as he looked back at Kash. The idea that this man might have brutalized the man he loved was unbearable.

 

He had to pay.

 

Mickey left Ian to his brother's care and stood up staring at Kash with a look of hatred.

The latter had no trouble understanding Mickey's intentions, and fled at full speed.

 

Mickey tried to chase him, but he stopped short when a sound of detonation sounded throughout the house.

 

Kash, who had managed to reach the entrance hall, had collapsed in a pool of blood.

Linda was standing at the top of the stairs with a shotgun in her hand.

 

Mickey stared at her with a look that mixed with incomprehension and rage at being unable to slaughter this man himself.

 

"- I could not let him live. Not after discovering what he did. He put us all in danger. These actions could have generated a war ... " She said in a harsh voice.

 

"- I do not condone what he did ... My husband was an unconscious ... He was disturbed. But I will not hesitate to call the police if you do not leave the scene on the spot. "

 

Mickey did not like the tone she used, but  given the corpse that now joined the ground, he had no reason to stay here.

 

Iggy and their henchmen burst into the entrance hall, breaking their eyes at the same time.

 

Iggy had  Ian in his arms. The latter only seemed half conscious and had long red marks where he previously wore his handcuffs.

 

"- Mickey ..." Ian whispered almost inaudible.

 

Mickey looked away before announcing.

 

"- Iggy, you take Ian home. I have something to do.

\- But_

\- You obey," Mickey growled in a voice that left no room for discussion.

 

Iggy came out of the room with Ian in his arms, followed by their henchmen.

 

Ian tried to get away from the young man's embrace to join Mickey, but his strength seemed to be lacking.

 

Mickey stepped over Kash's body before turning to Linda and affirming.

 

"- It will not stop there."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite his attempts, Ian had not been able to talk to him since the incident with Kash.
> 
> Mickey spent his time out of the house, and seemed to come back only in Ian's absence.

Ian was busy tidying up the kitchen. To tell the truth, there was not much to put away, but he had to do something to take care of, to think of something other than Mickey.

Despite his attempts, Ian had not been able to talk to him since the incident with Kash.

 

Mickey spent his time out of the house, and seemed to come back only in his absence.

 

Iggy had promised that he would not keep him posted about his planning, but he could not believe it, as Mickey managed to avoid it easily.

 

The other members of the Milkovich family had spent the weeks following the incident, watching over Ian's every move. Even inside the house, he was no longer able to be alone.

Of course he understood their desire to protect him, but he struggled to cope with the situation, especially with the silence that Mickey imposed on him.

 

Ian could not get out of his head the idea that he could disgust Mickey because of what had happened with Kash.

 

He had tried to talk about his misery with Mandy, but even the young woman had remained helpless in the face of his misfortune. She had tried to reassure him that Mickey did not think he was guilty of anything, but the absence of the young Milkovich only reinforced Ian's belief.

 

He had more than once thought to go and get Mickey, but unfortunately he had no idea where he was.

He had also thought of putting himself in danger, forcing Mickey out of hiding. But the idea that he could remain impassive in the face of such a situation terrorized him even more.

 

The idea that Mickey did not want to see him or talk to him hurt him, but the very idea that he could leave him to his fate was unbearable and this fear prevented him from acting in any way he could.

 

Mandy appeared in the kitchen before making a quick turn around.

 

"- Mandy?!?" Ian wondered as he walked to the door the girl had taken a few minutes before.

 

By the time she reached the living room, the young woman had vanished.

 

If since the incident with Kash, the members of the Milkovich family acted differently, Mandy and Iggy were acting even stranger for a few days.

 

Ian walked quickly to his room and then to the front door, but he could not find any trace of her.

 

The fear was growing fast in Ian. The idea that one by one each member of the Milkovich family started to flee terrorized him.

 

"- Ian?!?"

 

Ian turned to face Tony.

 

"- Did you want to go out?" Tony asked, surprised at his presence on the porch.

 

"- I ... I was looking for Mandy ...

\- Not seen her. "Tony quickly affirmed before adding.

 

"- I have to go get something at one of our distributors. You come with me."

 

The tone used by young Milkovich did not seem to leave room for discussion.

 

Ian quickly followed Tony without trying to argue. By following him it might be a chance to finally cross Mickey.

  
  
  
  


Ian quickly realized, however, that there was no chance he would meet Mickey today. Tony had received a call about forty minutes after leaving Milkovich's home, and explained that his appointment had just been canceled.

Ian wanted to convince Tony to take him to see Mickey, but he knew his driver would be deaf to his requests again.

 

When they reached their destination, Ian set the time displayed on the dashboard of the car. Because of this useless return trip, he had not had time to prepare food. He had to hurry up before everyone was back.

 

He quickly walked the distance to the front door and opened the door.

 

He stood still, noticing the crowd in the living room and the banner hanging on the wall.

 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY IAN!"

 

Ian had never spoken of his birthday with any members of the Milkovich family. To tell the truth, he had never spoken to anyone since this wall had been built. He had not even thought about it anymore.

 

And he certainly was not likely to think about it today since it was definitely not his birthday.

  
  


However, Ian remained silent and motionless, his gaze fixed on Mickey. The fact of being able to finally see the young man after so much time made him impossible any movement.

 

He felt Tony's hand resting on his shoulder and finally turned his head towards the young man.

His expression had changed dramatically, and he was now smiling broadly.

 

"- Happy birthday, redhead."

 

"- Happy Birthday Ian!" Joyily yelled Mandy, hugging him.

 

In turn, each Milkovich wished him a happy birthday.

Only Mickey still remained motionless.

 

Understanding that Mickey did not intend to join them, Ian preferred to try to clarify the situation. He was very fond of this little party organized in his honor, but he did not want to abuse their kindness, especially if they might discover the truth.

 

"- Thank you, but ... it's not my birthday," Said Ian timidly.

 

Only Mickey seemed astonished by Ian's statement. The other Milkovich continued to smile.

 

"- We know you moron," Iggy said.

 

"- We thought it must have been a while since you had not celebrated your birthday with your family and it would be time to catch up," Mandy explained with a big smile.

 

Ian began to smile as well, more relaxed to have clarified the situation and happy to be the center of that attention.

 

His smile faded quickly as Mickey started to head for the exit.

Mandy immediately turned to her brother.

 

"- Where are you going to go like this?" She growled.

 

"- I agreed to come for his birthday. It's not his birthday, so I have no reason to stay. "

 

Ian's heart stopped for a moment. Mickey's words were cold, almost devoid of any feeling.

Ian wanted to run away from this room to no longer realize how unbearable Mickey's presence was.

 

"- You're not going anywhere!" Mandy firmly said before adding a little lower.

 

"- Unless you want me to carry out my threat."

 

Mickey glared at his sister who continued to stare at him with a similar expression.

 

Ian had no idea what the threat Mandy made , but it seemed enough to force Mickey to stay.

 

"- Go! Let's go eat! I'm starving, " The woman said, changing her attitude completely and smiling again.

  
  
  


The atmosphere relaxed a little during the meal, even though Mickey continued to display a sullen face.

 

Mandy arrived with a huge cake as soon as they had finished eating the meal.

 

Ian tried to relax and enjoy the party, but knowing Mickey so close made him crazy.

 

"- Go blow your candles," Ordered Mandy gently.

 

She had added a candle to represent each year since the construction of the wall and therefore every birthday he had not celebrated.

 

Ian quickly blew the candles to the applause of the Milkovich siblings.

 

"- Have you made a wish?

\- Yes ... " He said timidly, lowering his eyes.

 

Mandy grinned and headed for the living room couch. She grabbed a bag by the side and brought it to the table. She took out several packages, more or less well packaged.

 

"- It would not be a birthday without a present!

\- But it's not…

\- Hush! You shut up and you open your presents, " Ordered the young woman.

  
  


Ian grabbed the first gift from the pile.

 

"- That's Tony's," Said Mandy before laughing.

 

"- I give  useful gifts!" Affirmed his brother.

 

Ian did not hide his surprise by unpacking a high-voltage taser.

 

"- Like that, if there's someone else who's always looking for you, with this thing he'll end up on the carpet," He explained proudly.

 

Ian thanked him for his gift and continued unpacking the remains of the presents.

 

Ian smiled when he realized that the other presents were pretty much the same.

The idea that his safety was important in the eyes of Milkovich really made him happy, even if he did not really see himself walking around the city with all this arsenal.

 

"It's still a present," Said Mandy.

 

All of the Milkovich’s grinned when she put the box in front of Ian.

 

Ian wondered what else he had to offer him after the American fist, the pepper spray and the taser.

 

The red immediately rose to his cheeks when he had the opportunity to see the contents of the box.

 

A leather collar, resembling that of a dog, was placed on tissue paper. The necklace format left no doubt about the kind of owner for whom it was made. A silver medal with an inscription was hanging on it.

 

"I. Gallagher Owned by M. Milkovich"

 

Ian did not quite know what to think of the necklace, so the inscription of the medal was looping in his head.

 

"I. Gallagher Owned by M. Milkovich"

  
  


Many people would have been offended at the idea of being defined as someone's property, but the idea that he could belong to Mickey and that it was shown to everyone he liked a lot.

 

Mickey meanwhile did not seem to appreciate the gift prepared by his siblings.

 

"- Fucky you! It's not funny!" He growled as he got up from the table.

 

Ian remained silent in the face of Mickey's anger, unlike his brothers who sought to ease his bad mood.

 

"- Relax Mickey ...

\- Come on it's just a joke ...

\- I'm sure you like it... "

Ian glared at them and then turned his attention back to the collar.

 

He snatched the box from Ian's hands and headed for the trash and scorned it before heading to his room.

 

Ian's heart paused for a moment at Mickey's fury. He had dreamed of seeing him again since the incident with Kash, and now that he did, he did not know him and he trampled the crumbs of their relationship as if nothing had happened.

 

"- Sorry Ian ... I did not think that_"

 

Mandy stopped when she understood what Ian had in mind. He was now standing in front of the open trash.

 

He reached out to grab the necklace and remained a few seconds looking at  it.

 

"- Guys we’re  going outside," Mandy ordered firmly.

 

Colin looked at his sister looking astonished.

 

"- Go! Outside morons ... Unless you want to attend the show. "

 

Ian went to Mickey's room without paying attention to the Milkovich’s who remained in the room.

 

The young man was filling a bag with a mountain of clothing. There was no doubt he was planning to leave again for a long time.

 

Ian closed the door behind him and undid the necklace clip. He placed it around his neck before closing it.

 

Mickey turned to him, finally aware of his presence.

 

"- I'm getting some stuff and I'm going," He muttered, turning around again.

 

Ian removed his sweatshirt, making the collar more visible.

 

"- Stay." He ordered Mickey closer.

 

Mickey took a deep breath before turning back to Ian.

 

"- It’s  better if_" He began before finally noticing the necklace.

 

"- Why are you wearing this thing?!? Take it off. "Mickey ordered firmly.

 

Instead of obeying and removing the necklace, Ian preferred to start removing his shirt.

 

Mickey stopped him before he could be shirtless.

 

"- Not that! Necklace!

\- I don’t  want to take it off," Ian said, staring at Mickey.

 

He tried to get closer to Mickey again, but Mickey took a step back.

Ian was sure, if Mickey had not been blocked by the bed, he would have fled much further.

 

Ian tried to get closer to Mickey, who tried to avoid him again.

 

The young man stood still for a moment staring at the ground before raising his head to Mickey. Tears began to bead at the edges of his eyes.

 

"- Do I disgust you so much ...?" Ian asked in a barely audible voice.

 

Mickey's eyes widened with Ian's words.

 

Instinctively, he reached for the young man's face before stopping a few inches from his skin.

 

Ian looked at him desperately, closed his fist and let his hand fall against his thigh.

 

"- Sorry, I didn’t  want to bother you," Ian said, turning back to the door.

 

"- Don't!

\- Don't what ...? "Ian questioned completely disoriented by Mickey's behavior.

  
  


Mickey nervously ran a hand through his hair before adding.

 

"- You do not bother me ... It's just that ...

\- What what?!?

\- After what Kash did to you_

\- I disgust you that's it?!? I disgust you because of what he did to me_

\- No!"

 

Mickey had almost screamed. His eyes were wide and his mouth half open as if he had just punched himself in the stomach.

 

"- No. How can you think such a thing_

\- You have not touched me since it happened! You do not talk to me! You avoid me like the plague! No need to hide it Mickey_

\- You're wrong," Mickey growled before getting closer to Ian.

 

"- I never thought that you could be dirty... That you disgust me ... Never!

\- So why?!?

\- ...

\- Why are you so far away from me?!? "

 

Mickey lowered his eyes to the ground and bit his lip nervously.

He ran a hand through his hair before sitting on the edge of the bed.

  
  


"- I didn’t t want to remind you of what you went through," he said, not looking up at Ian.

 

"- What?!?

\- If I had touched you ... I know it would only be reminded of  what happened. "

 

Ian was taken back  by Mickey's remarks.

 

"- It's because of me if he did that to you ... I did not want you to think about it all again if I_

\- What are you talking about?!? "Ian growled.

 

Mickey looked up at the young man. He seemed to be fulminating with anger.

 

"- Do you really think I could have thought of him with you? And what is this bullshit? How could it be your fault?!?

\- If I had not been screaming on the roof that you were mine_

\- I forbid you to blame  yourself because for that! Never think that!

\- ...

\- Kash was an asshole! A bastard! A pervert! An illness! And what you could do or say, has nothing to do with what he did. You are absolutely not responsible. All you did was protect me, "Ian said as he moved closer to Mickey.

 

He put a hand on his cheek, gently stroking his skin. And forced him to look up at him.

 

"- And never ... I would never think of him in your arms. I would never think of any other man with you ... All I want is you. I need you. I need you to help me forget everything he's doing by replacing his caress with yours. By replacing those memories with new ones ... with you, "Ian said calmly, continuing to run his thumb over Mickey's cheek.

 

"- I was scared when I woke up in front of him. I was scared when I understood what he wanted to do. I was scared when he wanted to ...

\- ...

\- We can never be sure that will  not happen again. Even though I pay a lot of attention, we can not be sure that it will never happen ... "Ian explained.

 

"- I_

\- Let me finish.

\- ...

\- I was scared, and I could never be sure that it will not happen again. But there is at least one thing ... One thing you can do and no one can ever take from me  ... "

 

Ian had knelt between Mickey's legs. In this position, their lips were only separated by a few centimeters.

Ian leaned over to gently put his mouth on Mickey's before whispering.

 

"- I want you to come inside me ... I want to feel you inside of me ...

\- What?

\- When I was with him, I thought he was going ... That he really ...

\- ...

\- If you had not arrived, he would have done it. And the only thing I could think of was running away, far away ... And you.

\- ...

\- I know it's stupid, but I thought that if_

\- That's not stupid," Mickey said tenderly.

 

"- It's not stupid ...

\- ...

\- Not at all.

\- I want to belong to you ... Entirely ... "Ian asserted, biting his lower lip nervously.

 

Mickey raised his hand to his face, but stopped at the collar rather than dragging it to his cheek.

 

He ran his fingers through the leather around Ian's neck before grabbing him and forcing Ian to get closer to him.

 

"- Take your clothes off ," He ordered the young man.

 

Ian straightened slowly, letting Mickey relax his grip, and began to undress without getting away from Mickey.

 

"- Gently," Mickey growled, holding Ian's hand.

 

The young man slowed down, to give his lover all the pleasure of watching him more and more derobing.

 

Even if Mickey did not touch him, Ian could feel his heat against his skin. He could feel Mickey's gaze on his body.

 

After getting rid of all his clothes, Ian remained motionless in front of Mickey. Even though he was dying to kiss him, he did not try to get close to him anymore, and preferred to let Mickey act.

 

The latter gently put his hand on the back of the thigh of Ian and lifted it slowly.

At times, Ian felt that Mickey had come to a standstill so he was acting softly, yet he kept running his hand against Ian's tight skin.

 

The young man felt his pulse pick up when Mickey's fingers grazed the bottom of his cheeks.

 

Ian could not understand how a simple caress could drive him crazy.

He almost screamed when Mickey removed his hand to get up.

 

He was now face to face, and Ian could feel Mickey's warm breath against his skin.

 

"- My turn," He said, staring at Ian before moistening his lips.

 

Ian put his hands up to Mickey's belt and pulled on his top to release it.

 

"- Gently," Mickey ordered, putting one hand on Ian's.

 

Ian obeyed and slowed down his movement. The slowness of his gestures was making him lose his head.

 

He gently slid the fabric of the garment to Mickey's chest, letting his fingers rub the skin of Mickey.

 

Mickey was finally naked in front of him after what had seemed like an eternity.

 

He remained motionless only inches away from Mickey. He knew he had to leave Mickey in  controls, but that expectation was unbearable.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey was enjoying the appetite he saw grow in Ian's eyes. After all this time separated from the young man, and after the comments he had made, he had a mad desire to jump on him and take him violently without waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first thing I want to say is "We got it! They are together!"
> 
> I don't know if you liked the scene, the fact that they are in prison ... But I don't care, they are together!
> 
> The second thing I want to say is that I do not know when I will publish the next chapters. I will do it. I want to finish these stories and maybe write others ... But for the moment, I need time to think of something else, because I can't think of them without crying ... And that's excactly what I do right now (cry with joy don't worry)
> 
> I need some time to be in the mood to write the rest of these stories, and I don't know if my proofreaders will continue with me after that ...  
> Whether it's the case or not, I want you to know that I love you girls for all the support and help and the time you have brought me. ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡♡♡♡♡
> 
> I love you all
> 
> I'll be back, like Mickey

Mickey was enjoying the appetite he saw grow in Ian's eyes. After all this time separated from the young man, and after the comments he had made, he had a mad desire to jump on him and take him violently without waiting.

 

But he didn't want Ian's first time to go that way.

 

He wanted him to be able to remember that moment forever without regretting a single second.

 

He tilted his head to put his mouth against Ian's skin and opened his lips to caress him with his tongue.

 

He felt Ian's pulse quicken under his caresses.

He slid two of his fingers under Ian's collar to lure him a little closer.

  


He felt a current flow through his body when Ian pulled this necklace out of his box.

 

The image of Ian naked except for this necklace was then printed in his mind.

  


He had not wanted to impose his presence on him because he suspected that he would have all the trouble in the world not to take him in his arms or kiss him.

He had tried to avoid him so as not to remind him of what was happening with Kash.

 

But now he understood how wrong he was, how much Ian needed him at his side.

  


Mickey tightened his hold around Ian's collar and forced him to lie on the bed.

 

He crushed his mouth again on the young man before releasing his grip and running his fingers on the neck of his lover.

 

Feeling the leather of the necklace against Ian's skin was giving Mickey a chill.

 

He left Ian's mouth to press his lips against the skin of his neck, then slowly descended along Ian's chest, letting his tongue dance on him.

 

He let his free hand rest in the back of Ian's thigh and brought him to him.

 

The moan of pleasure, that Ian let out of his lips when Mickey lingered on the sensitive skin of her nipples, invaded the whole room.

 

Mickey continued to run his tongue along Ian's chest, taking pleasure in lingering on the sensitive areas of Ian's body.

 

Mickey stopped when his mouth caressed the bottom of Ian's belly. He wanted him so much, but he wanted Ian to remember that moment forever, so he deviated from his race and put his mouth against the inside of the boy's thigh.

 

He felt Ian tremble under his caresses.

 

Mickey stuck his teeth into Ian's tender skin as he noticed that Ian was putting his hands on his mouth so he would not let out a groan.

 

"- Aie!

\- I want to hear you," he growled before kissing the mark of his teeth on Ian's skin and adding.

 

"- I want to hear you groan under my caress ... I want to hear you shout my name when I'm in you ... I want to hear you ask for more, always more ..."

 

Ian gently spread his hands from his mouth to put them down his body.

He grabbed the sheets when Mickey slid his tongue to the edge of his crotch. The wait seemed to be painful almost unbearable. Yet he did not try to speed things up and left Mickey at the controls.

 

Mickey savored the idea of making Ian's desire gradually grow.

 

He gently put his hand against Ian's cock. It was perfectly hard, tried by the caresses.

Mickey felt Ian shudder under his caresses as he gently danced his hand against Ian's cock.

He let his thumb draw circles on his tip before moving his hand down his cock and gently caressing each of his balls.

 

He spread his hand to leave room for his mouth. He gently licked the base of Ian's cock before taking his balls in his mouth one by one.

 

The room was awash with Ian's moans of pleasure.

 

Mickey slid his mouth down the boy's cock before placing a light kiss on top. He ran his tongue over the sensitive skin of Ian, snatching a new groan of pleasure, then surrounded him with his lips.

 

"- Mickey…"

 

Mickey slowly slid his mouth down Ian's side while playing his tongue against him.

 

"- Mickey ... stop ..." Ian whispered between two groans.

 

Mickey released the pressure and let Ian's cock fall on his lower abdomen. He climbed up to Ian's level, put both his hands around his head before asking.

 

"- Do you really want me to stop?

\- ...

\- Ian?

\- If you continue, I will come before you are inside me. "Affirmed the young man looking away.

 

Mickey grinned and pressed his lips against Ian's and made his tongue dance against the young man's.

 

Feeling Ian moving his head toward him, he stepped back before scanning the young man's face and smiling again.

 

"- Don't worry about it ... I don't intend to make you come just once ..." He stated before grabbing Ian's collar and pulling him to him.

 

Unbalanced by the position, Ian collapsed on the bed as soon as Mickey loosened his grip.

 

Mickey sat up to contemplate Ian lying on the bed. The sight that presented itself to him was breathtakingly beautiful.

 

Ian was beautiful, hardened by desire, completely naked except for this necklace. His eyes were wet, his mouth half open, and his breathing fast and jerky.

 

Mickey would have wanted to immortalize that moment, but he wanted even more. He wanted to hear Ian shout his name loud enough for the whole city to know he was his.

 

He went down to Ian's cock, caught it and quickly wrapped it around his lips.

 

He felt Ian flinch in his mouth and watched his fingers tighten a little more around the sheets.

 

Mickey did not have long to wait to feel Ian's cum in his mouth. He continued to move up and down his cock, swallowing everything Ian gave him.

 

He let released Ian’s cock with a pop.

He smiled admiring the result of his work, and wiped the edge of his mouth with the back of his hand.

  


He descended again between Ian's thighs without waiting for him to catch his breath. He drew him a little closer to him, before pushing Ian's thighs against his chest.

 

"- Mickey_"

 

Ian was cut off in protest by the tongue Mickey had just put on his entrance.

 

Mickey smiled, still stroking and kissing Ian. The idea of awakening him to a new sensation of pleasure made him want more, more, more. He wanted Ian to never think of another man than him.

 

Mickey slid his tongue inside Ian, as deeply as possible, savoring the cries coming out of his lover's mouth.

 

Mickey grabbed a box under the bed, without taking off his lips of Ian.

 

He grabbed one of the boxes, opened it and put some lube on his fingers.

He spread his mouth enough to slide a lubricated finger inside Ian.

 

"- Aaaaaah ..." Ian moaned surprised by the temperature of the lubricant.

 

"- Don't worry ... it'll be as hot as you soon," Said Mickey before resting his mouth on Ian.

 

Ian did not take long for Mickey to insert a second finger and then a third inside Ian.

 

The cries that the young man uttered every time Mickey inserted his tongue into him was definitely one of the most melodious sounds in Mickey's ears.

 

"- Mickey…"

 

Ian's tone was pleading. Mickey knew it if he did not get inside Ian quickly, they would probably lose both the reason, carried away by the passion.

 

He walked to the level of Ian's face and put his lips back on his.

Without waiting, Ian grabbed his arms around his neck and pulled him to him.

 

"- I need you to come inside me," Ian whispered against Mickey's mouth.

 

Mickey moved away enough from Ian to observe him.

 

"- That's not the way you should ask ...

\- ...

\- Ask politely," Mickey said, sliding his fingers under the leather collar.

 

Mickey tightened his hold on the necklace and pulled Ian to him.

Without letting go, he kissed his neck, then ran his mouth to Ian's lips.

 

The younger man opened them to let Mickey kiss him full on the mouth.

He gasped when Mickey broke their kiss.

 

"- I'm listening... Ask politely ..." Mickey whispered against Ian's mouth.

 

Ian put his hands on Mickey's body before asking for a supplicating voice.

 

"- Please Mickey ... Please come in me ... I need you ... Inside me.

\- That's better," Mickey said, forcing Ian to lie down.

 

Mickey rested his hands on Ian's thighs before inserting his fingers again in Ian.

 

"- Mickey ... Please ..."

 

Mickey smiled at Ian's impatience. He leaned over to grab one of the condoms in the box at the foot of the bed and tore the package with his teeth.

 

He unrolled the condom along his cock and stuck the end against the entrance of Ian.

 

He sank gently into Ian, savoring every moment, every feeling. Feeling the young man so tight around him made him mad. He repositioned a little to get even deeper into Ian.

 

After a few pumps, he was totally inside the young man. he quickened the pace when he felt Ian relax around him.

 

Ian let out a long groan as Mickey nailed t his prostate.

 

"- My god ... it's so good ..." he said in a whisper before hanging his arms around Mickey and kissing him.

 

"- More ... Please ... More ..." Ian moaned.

 

Mickey did not tease anymore. He accelerated the movement still seeking to sink further into Ian.

He felt the young man's body flinch every time he banged against his prostate.

 

"- Mickey ... I'm going ... I'm going to_"

 

Ian was cut by the lips that Mickey had just put on his.

 

Both enjoyed together, clenched together, their tongues and bodies entwined.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- I think these two idiots will never look at you in the eye again.  
> \- What do you mean?  
> \- I think your show yesterday was a little too impressive.  
> \- Our what?  
> \- Your show, you and Mickey ... We were out, but as far as we could hear everything went very well ... The whole neighborhood heard you. If somebody had doubts about the nature of your relationship, they certainly don't have anymore. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be able to finish writing this story and Arnacoeur this weekend.
> 
> Ps: I already started writing two more fanfics ... Can we have too much Gallavich? No, I don't think so.

Ian woke up alone, the place Mickey occupied the night before was now cold, the young man had had to leave the bed for a while.

 

Ian got out of bed and quickly put on some clothes before leaving the room.

 

Mandy was sitting on the couch, ready to engulf an enormous coffee and a pile of waffle. Tony and Joey, meanwhile, were talking a few steps away.

 

"- Hello Sleeping Beauty. Sleep well? "Mandy asked with a big smile.

 

Ian nodded quickly before asking.

 

"- Is Mickey out?

\- Yes, he had business to settle ... "

 

Ian's attention was drawn to the two young Milkovich’s staring at him.

 

"- What's going on?" He asked with the strange attitude of the two men.

 

Mandy laughed as she watched her two brothers blush.

 

"- I think these two idiots will never look at you  in the eye again.

\- What do you mean?

\- I think your show yesterday was a little too impressive.

\- Our what?

\- Your show, you and Mickey ... We were out, but as far as we could hear everything went very well ... The whole neighborhood heard you. If somebody had doubts about the nature of your relationship, they certainly don't have anymore. "Affirmed the young woman with a big smile.

 

This time it was Ian's turn to lower his head and start to blush. At the moment he had not paid attention to the noise he made, all that mattered at that time was Mickey, to the point where he had forgotten the world around them.

 

Iggy walked past them claiming to have to find Mickey.

Ian hastened to ask if he could accompany him.

 

Iggy stood for a moment undecided by Ian's request. The idea of being together in a closed space after hearing him and Mickey last night probably did not excite him. Besides, he had no idea what Mickey would think of this surprise visit.

 

He turned to Mandy for her opinion.

 

The young woman shrugged, smiling before adding.

 

"- Why not ... I'm sure Mickey will be happy to stop working for a few minutes to enjoy Ian... I mean to enjoy spending time with him ... don't imagine anything else." She said with her a big smile.

 

She laughed heartily when her brother and Ian blushed at her comments.

 

"- Decidedly you're both so shy... You didn't seem too shy last night_

\- Mandy!" Ian shouted, blushing even louder.

 

"- Promise, I’ll stop ... Anyway Ian, you'd better go change ...

\- ...

\- You're not going out like that," she said, pointing at his withered clothes.

 

"- Would not you like people to have a bad image of Mickey?" She asked before turning her attention to the pile of waffles in front of her.

 

Ian undecided bit his lower lip a few moments. He had never really been seen in public with Mickey, and even though he knew that the young man did not care at all about what others thought of him, he did not want anyone to be able to watch Mickey from high because from him.

 

"- I'll be back in two seconds," Ian said, running to the bedroom.

 

He grabbed dark jeans and a black shirt in the closet. He also put on a big sweater he had bought with Mandy a few days ago.

 

He was going to grab his coat when his eyes fell on the bedside table.

 

Yesterday, Mickey had slowly undone the necklace of the leather collar and had affixed Ian's neck with kisses before falling asleep against him.

 

Ian put his hand on the necklace, and let his fingers run on the leather to the clip. He looked up and crossed his reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall. On closer inspection there were some marks around his neck, as evidence of their love the night before.

 

Ian blushed again, realizing that all the Milkovich’s in the room had probably noticed the marks around his neck. They probably had no trouble understanding where they came from.

 

Ian removed his hand from the necklace to put his fingers up to his neck. He gently stroked the marks.

Living with Mickey was definitely as magical as bewitching.

  
  
  


Iggy had been silent all the way.

 

He had switched on the heater as soon as the engine had started, but Ian had preferred to keep his coat and scarf.

 

He thanked the sky when Iggy stopped the car in front of a huge portal overhanging with barbed wire. The trip only lasted about 20 minutes, but Ian felt he had spent hours in this car.

 

The gate opened quickly to let the car pass.

 

Several heavily armed men were wandering between the freight trucks and the hangars.

 

Iggy parked near several other cars.

Ian recognized one of them as Mickey's.

 

Iggy asked him to wait a few moments in the car, the time to inform Mickey of their arrival.

 

A few minutes later two huge, heavily armed gorillas approached the car.

Iggy greeted them with a nod before opening Ian's door.

 

"- They'll go with you to Mickey. I have to go fix a problem, I'll join you a little later.

\- Okay," Ian said in a small voice.

 

One of the two men headed for the main hangar, while the second told Ian to follow him.

He quickly traveled the distance separating him from the hangar door, surrounded by these two colossus.

 

A man just as tall and just as armed as they were, guarded the hangar door. He looked down at Ian.

Definitely, everyone around him was more impressive than the others.

 

Ian had always known that Mickey was at the head of a criminal organization, but knowing and seeing it were definitely two completely different things.

 

The giant guarding the door stepped aside to let Ian and his two bodyguards pass.

 

They plunged into a corridor maze.

 

Ian prayed internally not to have to go out alone. Without a guide, he would probably wander aimlessly until the end of those days in this labyrinth.

 

Finally the gorilla in front of  Ian stopped in front of an armored door. He approached and entered a code.

 

The opening mechanism of the door was heard and Ian could finally see Mickey's silhouette.

 

"- Thank you guys, I'll call you later for the return," Mickey said from the back of the room.

 

"-Ok boss," one of the two gorillas said before closing the door behind Ian.

 

Ian left the door to look at Mickey again.

 

The young man was sitting behind a huge desk covered with documents of all kinds.

 

"- Sorry to disturb you," Ian explained timidly.

 

"- You don't disturb me," Mickey said, pulling back his chair.

 

Ian did not give Mickey time to get up and quickly walked the distance to press his lips against his.

 

"- I missed you this morning," he said against Mickey's mouth.

 

"- Sorry I had things to fix," Mickey explained, quickly undoing the clasps of Ian's coat.

 

Ian slid the sleeves down his arms and let the coat fall to the ground. before resting his arms around Mickey's neck.

 

"- I wanted to see you..." Ian whispered, kissing Mickey's neck.

 

"- I always want to see you," he said again before adding.

 

"- And in the end, the place where I'm safest is with you, isn't it?"

 

Mickey looked at him tenderly before asking timidly.

 

"- Did any of this scare you at all ...?"

 

Ian lowered his eyes for a moment and then looked up to fix Mickey right in the eyes.

 

"- I knew very well what you were doing when I came to ask for your protection ... I knew all that ... So yes, it's a little different to see it for real ... And it's a little strange to hear the people call you boss ... But whatever you do, you'll always be Mickey to me, "he said, kissing his lips lightly.

 

"- And I admit the " boss " side is kind of sexy .

 

In front of Ian's confession, Mickey grabbed the two sides of his scarf to draw him to him and kiss him languidly.

 

Still kissing him, he pulled gently on one end of the scarf to remove it from Ian's neck.

 

He stopped short when he noticed what was under the end of the fabric.

 

The young man blushed quickly in front of Mickey's eyes.

 

Ian could not resist the urge to wear this necklace again. He had been praying all the way to Mickey so no one would notice.

 

"- In the end, I like this necklace ..." Ian explained, biting his lower lip.

 

Mickey grabbed the necklace and pulled Ian to him.

 

"- I think that I do too." Mickey's affirmation was crushing his lips against Ian's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is quite short, but the next ones should be longer


	12. Chapter 12

Mickey had a hard time letting Ian go. Even if he still had trouble admitting it, seeing the young man wearing this necklace was turn him on. The idea that Ian likes to wear this plaque and his inscription made him want to cry to the world that Ian was his.

 

In spite of all that, Mickey had a hard time accepting the fact that he could be so attached to him.

 

He knew that inside these walls everything was different. He knew that here, he was the only chance for Ian to survive against the hatred that Candace Lishman might have for his deceit.

 

Mickey was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of the door. Iggy slowly passed his head through the opening.

 

"- You wanted to talk to me?

\- Yes ... come in.

\- If it's about Ian, it's Mandy who convinced me_

\- It's not that. It doesn't matter if you bring him here. "Promised Mickey.

 

Ian had gone back to Milkovich's house as soon as Tony arrived at the hangar. Iggy had initially planned to bring him back, but several things had required him to stay on the spot.

 

"- You look worried," Iggy remarked.

 

"- I got the information I wanted," Mickey explained, watching Iggy close the door behind him.

 

"- And you do not like what you've learned, is that it?

\- ...

\- Is it so bad?

\- They planned to make the city go up in fire.

\- What do you mean?

\- In a week there will be a party, where all the protected and the favorite will be invited. It will take place in a place away from the center of the city. A property that runs along the wall.

\- ...

\- And when all the important people of this fucking city will be at the party, they will set fire on who remains.

\- They want to burn everything?!?

\- Yes, and us with it.

\- But even with a huge fire, there is little chance that everyone will spend ...

\- I don’t think the authorities will try to find out who died in the flames and who was helped to die ...

\- What are we doing to stop them?

\- I don’t know…

\- You don’t know what we do, or you don’t know if we do it? "Iggy asked in front of the perplexed look of his brother.

 

"- We learned for their plan only because of Lishman and Kash. The fact that Cadance so easily agrees to give us his son's phone, and even the fact that Lydia killed Kash as well ... It was all too strange, even for them ...

\- ...

\- It seems much more logical if they think they can be rid of us very soon ... If they had not act weirdly, we would never have tried to know and we would have suffered all that. If we stop them now, nothing tells us that they will not plan another attack later ... One of which we will not know anything.

\- ...

\- In addition, a direct attack will surely lead to a war with the private militia and the police, and even if we have a sufficient firepower, I do not know how it will end ...

\- So what do we do? We stay there and we wait?!?

\- No. We think.

\- Have you talked to other families in the secondary organization?

\- No. These morons will not want to wait before attacking.

\- ...

\- You have to contact Matthew for me.

\- Mathew?!? The Matthew of rebellion?

\- This one yes. I know he doesn’t really like me_

\- No, why do you think that?

\- I don’t know why, but he seems to support your presence usually ...

\- It's thanks to my irresistible charm," Iggy asserted, mincing.

 

"- Well you'll use your" irresistible charm "and convince him to meet me. No matter the place, I just want it to be done quickly.

\- And what are you going to tell him?

\- ...

\- If you want me to convince him to see you, you'll have to tell me what you're up to," Iggy said.

 

Mickey leaned against the back of his chair and closed his eyes for a moment before explaining.

 

"- I have the idea to blow the wall ...

\- What?!? "

 

Iggy's voice had echoed against the wall of the room.

Never had Mickey talked about destroying the wall. Even if it had brought a lot of misfortune to the inhabitants of this city, this wall had allowed them to get rich more than they could ever have done in normal times.

Their lives were not perfect, but they could have been worse.

 

Inside this city, surrounded by this wall, they were powerful. Outside, it would be otherwise.

 

"- What_

\- It's been years that they wanted to destroy this wall, but they never had the resources to make it happen. I have men and explosives.

\- ...

\- This is the only viable solution. If we try to fight against the protected, we will lose for sure. Never will foreign politics let an uprising pass. They will find a way to get rid of us otherwise ...

\- ...

\- As soon as we have a plan with Matthew, I want you to organize your lives outside. You have to shelve everything that will still have value once the wall has fallen. I don’t want you to have problems because of my choices. "

 

Mickey was silent. He felt the look of his brother on him.

 

Living outside this city had never been a goal for him. He had learned to make the best use of the opportunity that had been offered to him during the construction of this wall.

 

And today he planned to destroy everything, the wall, but also all that he had built with his siblings.

 

"- And Ian?

\- What Ian?

\- Are you going to tell him?

\- No.

\- Do you think he'll stay? After, I mean.

\- No."

 

Mickey's answer was not long in coming.

 

He had already thought about it. He knew that without this wall, Ian would never have approached him. Without this wall, Ian would have had a totally different life where he would not need him. And this life was going to be offered to him when the wall was about to fall.

 

"- So why_

\- It's the only way.

\- I'm sure we can find another way_

\- There are not any.

\- You'll lose everything, the organization, Ian_

\- Iggy! "

 

Iggy froze in front of Mickey's expression.

 

"- There is no other way," he said calmly before adding.

 

"- You'll find Matthew and schedule an appointment with him. The earliest would be best. You are going to organize with the others to set aside something to get by financially after the fall of the wall. And you're not going to say anything about it to other members of the organization or to Ian. It's understood?"

 

The tone used by Mickey left no room for refusal.

 

Iggy nodded before looking down at the floor and clenching his fists.

 

Mickey knew it, his brother would obey.

 

So far he has always been able to help his family and to do their best for them, and Iggy knew that. He knew he had to obey orders.

 

But Mickey was under no illusions, Iggy would hate to obey these orders, maybe even he hated him.

He would not be the only one to hate it once it's over.

 

However, he did not want to back down.

 

He had made up his mind and was willing to stick to it, even if it meant losing everything, including Ian.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian had walked without thinking, and had gone back to bed, dozens of questions teased his mind.
> 
> Why did Mickey do that?  
> Why had he not just ordered him to leave the house?  
> Why did he do that when they had spent hours making love the day before?  
> Why did he do that when they fell asleep kissing each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time the chapter is a little longer 
> 
> I would like to tell you that you will like it, but it's really not a safe bet... (◕_◕)

In recent days there had been a stir in Milkovich's house.

Stirring and bad moods.

 

Mainly Mandy, who seemed to have a deep disagreement with Mickey.

 

The young woman seemed to avoid speaking as much as possible to her brother. But neither she nor Mickey had agreed to explain to Ian the reasons for this dispute.

 

The other members of the family were no less strange.

 

Iggy spent much more time outdoors, preparing God knows what. While his brothers seemed to want to return the whole house in search of something.

 

Ian spent his days with Mandy.

Well, he was used to Milkovich everywhere, but Mandy did not seem to want to leave him alone for a minute.

 

Ian did not have to complain about this state of affairs.

They had been strolling, shopping, having a drink, watching movies and having long discussions on just about every topic that had come to mind.

 

Ian enjoyed this time with Mandy, and he also appreciated the fact that Mickey had also been more present in recent days, at least as much as his schedule allowed.

 

Difficult under these conditions to complain about anything.

However, Ian could not get rid of this feeling of immediate danger.

  
  
  
  
  


Ian woke at dawn in Mickey's bed. The place occupied by his lover some time before was still hot, which suggested that he had just gotten up.

 

Ian got up from the bed rubbing his eyes to open them properly despite the weariness and went to the window.

 

The night still reigned outside.

It had been a long time since a street lamp was no longer working in the neighborhood, and the streets were lit only with makeshift means.

 

The only source of light was two searchlights and some barrel fires.

 

It was next to one of them that the silhouette of Mickey was outlined.

 

Ian went to open the window and call Mickey to get him back to the room, when something stopped him.

 

Mickey's face was lit by the flames.

His expression was hard and deeply sad.

Never had Ian seen Mickey in this state.

 

At this distance, Ian could easily observe the facts and gestures of Mickey, without attracting the attention of the young man. The darkness of the room hiding his presence.

 

Ian's heart paused for a moment when he recognized the object Mickey had just pulled out of his jacket pocket.

 

He frantically scanned the room, looking for the object that should have been there.

 

His search was futile.

There was no trace of the leather collar in the room.

It was the object Mickey held in his hand.

 

Ian's heart paused a second time when he saw Mickey throwing the necklace into the fire before heading to his car and leaving at a brisk pace.

 

Without thinking any longer, and without even bothering to put on a pair of shoes, he ran outside, the ground was still frozen, without paying the slightest attention to the cold against his skin.

 

The necklace was there, in the middle of the embers.

The leather had started to burn.

 

Ian ran his hand into the fire to grab the necklace.

 

Burned by the heat of the flames, he dropped it in the snow.

 

The burns were only superficial, but the pain was present.

However Ian paid no attention, too focused on the piece of half-burned leather that lay before him.

 

He grabbed the collar and squeezed it against him.

 

The cold air made him tremble, and his hands were saved from the fire, so far the tears that ran down his cheeks had nothing to do with these wounds, but with the pain he felt deep inside him.

 

Mickey had not only thrown a piece of leather at the fire, he had also tried to remove the physical proof of their attachment to each other.

  
  


Ian sat for several more minutes in the snow, his collar pressed against him before returning to the house.

 

He had walked without thinking, and had gone back to bed.

 

Dozens of questions teased his mind.

Why did Mickey do that?

Why had he not just ordered him to leave the house?

Why did he do that when they had spent hours making love the day before?

Why did he do that when they fell asleep kissing each other?

  
  


Ian had not managed to go back to sleep.

 

He had risen mechanically again, had hidden the necklace in the inside pocket of his jacket, and had gone into the kitchen to prepare breakfast before the other inhabitants of this house were up.

 

He prepared the meal without paying attention to what was going on around him.

 

And without him realizing it, the kitchen was quickly filled by Mandy and his brothers.

 

"- My God Ian! What did you do with your hands ?!? "Mandy questioned in horror.

 

The cries of the young woman brought Ian out of his trance.

He looked down at the palm of his hands. Several marks of burning were outlined there.

 

"- I burned with the pan earlier," he stammered.

 

"- And you did not put anything on it to help it heal?!?

\- ...

\- Iggy! Bring me the first aid kit! "

 

Ian let Mandy and Iggy deal with his injuries.

 

They did not want to know more, so Ian thought his story had convinced them enough.

It would have been hard for them to imagine that Ian had knowingly put his hands in a fire.

  
  


Ian spent the rest of the day with Mandy, as he had done in recent days.

 

All members of the Milkovich family acted as if nothing had happened.

Ian was sure, if he had not seen Mickey throw the necklace in the flames this morning, today would have been a day like any other.

 

But Ian had seen what Mickey had done, and nothing sounded the same in his ears.

  
  


Mickey only returned very late and came to join Ian in bed.

 

Ian felt him lie down next to him, and turned to face him.

 

His expression was calm, and a slight smile appeared on his lips.

 

"- Sorry, I'm late," he said tenderly, running his fingers through Ian's hair.

 

Ian brutally slammed his mouth on Mickey's and forced him to open his lips to slide his tongue against his.

He kissed him violently until he lost her breath.

 

Mickey pulled away, surprised by Ian's reaction.

 

"- What's wrong with you?

\- I missed you," said the young man before putting his hand against Mickey's thigh and pulling him to him.

 

Mickey gave a little shout of surprise, but Ian quickly silenced him with a kiss.

 

Then things accelerated.

They quickly found themselves naked, one against the other, eagerly seeking to be one.

 

Ian's movements were neither soft nor gentle. He wanted to prove to himself what Mickey could feel for him.

 

He wanted proof that this man he held in his arms still loved him, and did not want to see him go.

 

Ian spent the next hour searching by all means that Mickey was carried away by the pleasure.

The more he kissed him, the more unbearable it was to lose him.

If Mickey had decided to leave him, he had to change his mind.

  
  
  
  


Lying next to Mickey, Ian tried to catch his breath and calm his thoughts.

 

Mickey was lying against him, his face serene.

 

Ian placed a tender kiss on his forehead before resting his head on the pillow.

 

"Mickey does not want to get rid of me. He just did not like this necklace ... It has nothing to do with me. It's just the necklace ... Just the necklace ... "he repeated to himself tirelessly as he searched for sleep.

  
  
  


Unlike the day before, Mickey was still in his arms when Ian woke up.

 

The young man faced him, and looked at him tenderly.

 

All of Ian's uncertainty disappeared in an instant. He knew that Mickey loved him, it showed in his eyes.

 

Ian tightened his arms around Mickey's body and pulled him to him before kissing him tenderly.

 

"- It's rare that you're here when I wake up," Ian said, clearing a strand of hair from his lover's face.

 

"- I only work tonight ... I want to spend all day with you ...

\- And what did you plan for our day?

\- First, you're forbidden to get out of bed until I've allowed you to. "

He ordered, sliding his hand inside Ian's thigh.

 

"- Second?

\- Second, I planned to make you cum countless times ...

\- I like this plan," Ian said before biting his lip to suppress a groan of pleasure.

 

Mickey crushed his lips on his before announcing.

 

"- I forbid you to silence any of your moans ..."

 

Ian felt Mickey's hand slip under the elastic of his boxer and caress him tenderly.

 

His breathing quickened as Mickey guided his other hand to his buttocks.

The young man was already wearing no underwear, and Ian could now feel the urge of Mickey against his thigh.

 

He caressed Mickey's entrance with his fingertips, tearing a lament out of his lover.

Without waiting any longer, he plunged one of his fingers inside Mickey who contracted around him.

 

Ian quickly got away from Mickey before forcing him to lie on his back. He grabbed the lubricant on the bedside table and applied it to his fingers.

 

Mickey spread his thighs and Ian walked over to kiss him before pushing two of his fingers into him.

 

The moaning pleasure that escaped Mickey's mouth and the pressure of the young man's arms around his neck intoxicated him.

 

He sped up the movement, pulling and pushing his fingers inside of Mickey to relax him.

 

Mickey put his mouth against Ian's neck before running his tongue over him and gently sucking his skin.

 

He only moved away from him once sure he had left a mark on the young man's neck.

 

"- I want you in me ... now!" Mickey whispered against Ian's ear.

 

Ian quickly grabbed one of the condoms hanging on the bedside table and unrolled it around his cock hardened by the groans and caresses of Mickey.

 

He applied a little lubricant to be certain not to hurt Mickey in his hurry, before positioning himself against his entrance.

 

He felt Mickey come down against him, impaling himself on his dick.

He drew him in turn towards him, sinking deeper and deeper into him.

 

Mickey put his lips against Ian's, and kissed him, while rolling his thighs against the body of the young man.

 

He vented his mouths for a moment, and stared at Ian's eyes before whispering.

 

"- I love you.

\- I lo_ "

 

Ian could not finish his sentence, Mickey had once again crushed his lips against his, forcing him to silence.

  
  
  


They had spent the whole morning in bed.

 

Ian was now certain, he could never do without Mickey, the brilliance of his eyes when he smiled, his laugh so communicative or even the warmth of his body against his.

Never.

 

They had lunch with the rest of the Milkovich family.

Ian had apologized to Mandy for having to make the meal for him.

 

Iggy and Tony had a great slap in the back of their heads when they said it was her job as a housewife, and the whole family had a great time around that meal.

 

Mickey and Ian left the house to walk around the city.

 

To go out so publicly with Mickey was strange to Ian.

He had already known for some time that Mickey had spread the word that Ian was his, but the fact of being able to appear alongside him remained impressive for him.

 

Following the glances that a few people were throwing at them, Ian moved away a little from Mickey, preferring to avoid attracting even more attention.

Aware of his confusion, Mickey approached him again and took his hand, interlacing their fingers.

 

Ian felt his heart beating fast.

He could not understand how this man could have done so much for him, how he could want to be with him, how he could love him.

 

The eyes of the passers-by changed radically.

Many of them seemed to prefer to avoid looking at the young couple, probably in order to hide their disagreement with Mickey.

Everyone in the city knew his reputation and knew it was best not to upset him if we held to life.

 

Ian was also impressed by the number of people politely greeting Mickey.

He was well aware of the importance of the Milkovich family in this city.

But as the last time in the shed, it was impressive to see the result of this state of affairs.

 

Much to Mickey's surprise, Ian stopped in the middle of the road and stared at the terrace of a cafe.

 

This establishment was only frequented by the protected and their favorite. Yet the man sitting at the corner table was not part of either category.

 

"- What is happening?

\- That’s my father!

\- What?!?

\- There on the terrace, it's Frank.

\- It is not supposed to be a repudiated?

\- Yes, that's why I'm surprised to see him there.

\- Did you talk to him recently?

\- No, and I do not want to. All this guy does is enjoy life at the expense of others. And I'll bet my life that the woman who accompanies him is the new pigeon he tries to pluck ...

\- It's very likely what she is," said Mickey with a smirk.

 

"- What do you mean?

\- This woman is a protege ... From what I know, a lot of people have tried to approach her to get her money. They must surely tell themselves that it's an easy person to cheat ...

\- Why this?

\- She's blind," Mickey said quietly.

 

Ian turned to his father. He knew that Frank usually did not shrink from cowardice to get his way, and even enjoying an old blind man definitely did not seem to stop him.

 

"- Do you want to go see them to explain to that brave woman with whom she eats?" Mickey asked with a devilish smile.

 

"- No, it's not worth it ... This guy will be out all the time anyway. I prefer not to ruin this day by approaching him. "

 

Mickey nodded before placing a tender kiss on Ian's lips.

 

Decidedly, even with a chaste kiss, Mickey managed to make him lose his head.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey decided to free Ian from this city, even if at the same time it would completely deprive him of Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two next chapters are quite sad (at least if I did my job well), so since I finished writing this story I publish these two chapters today
> 
> The title has also changed a bit.
> 
> "Watashi anata no petto" was a reference to one of my inspirations for this story, but "The collar" is probably more understandable for you (･ω<)☆

Mickey left the house before sunrise.

 

They had decided to act today before the protected and their militia could implement their plan.

 

The day before he had checked with his siblings that everything was close for their lives after the wall.

Mandy and Iggy had once again expressed their dissatisfaction with Ian's fate, but Mickey had managed to silence them.

 

He knew both of them would have liked him to warn Ian of his plan.

But he did not want him to learn anything.

He knew that if Ian knew what he was going to do, he would be willing to stay with him.

 

He knew that Ian felt indebted to them for protecting him, but Mickey did not want him to stay with him just because he felt indebted. He knew it, outside these walls, Ian could have a better life than here. And staying with him would only pull him down.

He had made his decision days ago and was not planning to back down now.

  
  


To leave Ian still asleep in the bed had been horribly difficult for him. He knew that night had been their last night together.

 

From tonight the wall would have fallen, and Ian would be free. Free and far from him.

 

Mickey was dying to back off, to go back to Ian, to let the young man hug him and forget the rest of the world, but he knew that if he did that Ian would never be free.

 

Even if he made sure to counter the attack tonight, he could not offer Ian the life he deserved.

  
  


He felt the look on him when he arrived with his men at the headquarters of the rebellion.

It was not the first time they came here, but the relationship between the two groups was still tense.

 

He had managed to make Matthew understand that they were now both in the same camp. But it seemed difficult for his men to believe in this impromptu alliance.

It was hard to forget past years as enemies in a few days.

 

"- Is everything ready?" Mickey asked when he reached Matthew's level.

 

"- Everything is in order. People outside are warned. They will act as soon as the wall begins to fall.

\- We can't miss ... They planned their shot for tonight. If we zoom in, it will end in a bloodbath.

\- Do you want to give up? "Matthew asked with a small smile.

 

"- rather to die than to give up. Mickey growled, slouching on the seat in front of Mathew.

 

"- You still did not tell me what motivated you so much to bring down this wall.

\- ...

\- You could have done it for years with the means at your disposal. So why now? "

 

Mickey glared at Matthew before answering.

 

"- My reasons do not concern you. All that matters is that this wall falls before the end of the day. "

 

After those few days working together, Mickey had begun to appreciate the young man.

Their opinion differed on certain points, but basically they were very similar. The two of them wanted to protect what he cared for, and Matthew just loved more people ...

 

"- If one day I had been told that a Milkovich would like to help us to bring down this wall I would not have believed it ...

\- Well, start believing and get to work," Mickey answered brusquely.

 

Matthew gave the last orders to his men before sending them to the four corners of the city.

 

Mickey's men followed quickly, leaving Matthew and Mickey alone in the room.

  
  


"- Really, I never thought we'd ever work together. Until now the only Milkovich that I tolerated was Iggy ...

\- I never understood how this jerk could be appreciated by all, even people of the opposite camp.

\- The day he told me that you wanted to see me, I thought he was making a joke.

\- You already told me this story.

\- But did I tell you what made me decide to trust you despite all our differences?

\- ...

\- After Iggy came to tell me about your request, I thought about what had changed recently for you. I tried to find what made you want to change things.

\- ...

\- And actually, I had a hard time finding the reason, especially because it was hard for me to imagine that a guy like you could really love someone other than his family.

\- ...

\- At first in my eyes you were a barbarian, a savage who did everything he wanted so much that it brought him something.

\- ...

\- And then after I met Iggy and I realized that everything you did, you did it for them. For your family. I still could not accept what you were doing, but I understood a little better why you were acting.

\- I never understood how you could be both friends when you were not in the same camp.

\- Iggy never tried to hurt us. And he helped us more than once ... "Matthew confessed, staring at Mickey for a reaction.

 

"- I know ..." Mickey confessed, looking away.

 

Matthew sketched a smile before explaining.

 

"- I suspected you were aware. In the end it is also that which made that I never hated you as much as the other heads of the secondary organization. There was no chance for Iggy to help us without you knowing. Yet you did not do anything against that.

\- As long as it did not endanger my family, I do not see why I would have gotten involved in your business.

\- But even if at that time you tolerated our activities, and you let Iggy help us, you would never have wanted to help us to bring down this wall.

\- Why would I have done it?

\- It is true. You had no reason. Here you are strong and powerful, outside ... Outside it will be different.

\- ...

\- But things have changed. "

 

Mickey looked away and was silent for a moment before affirming.

 

"- You know very well that if we only attack them, it will only postpone the deadline.

\- I know it. But the Mickey of the time would surely have planned to bump them up, or to blackmailed in one way or another.

\- Probably.

\- In the end, what has changed is you. "

 

Mickey looked up at Matthew.

 

He seemed perfectly calm.

 

"- I did not immediately understand what it was the day I was told that Mickey Milkovich had forbidden anyone to touch Ian Gallagher on pain of reprisals.

\- ...

\- I just said that this guy had something that interested you. That you used him for something.

\- ...

\- After that there was this rumor that he was your pet. A kind of favorite, but not really so ... I could not really understand what it meant to you, "Matthew explained.

 

Mickey frowned at the young man's remark.

 

"- I think we have been a lot to not understand right away. And finally it hit me!

\- ...

\- I'm not saying you hid the information. On the contrary. But imagine that you could be gay ... You'll admit that with Terry Milkovich as a father, you would not think you could love men.

\- What, would you rather have me strolling and glittering and waddling?" Mickey growled.

 

Matthew burst out laughing at Mickey's question

 

"- I think it's the most traumatic picture I've ever imagined.

\- Fuck off," Mickey growled again.

 

"- Do you love him?" Matthew asked calmly.

 

Mickey looked away and triturated some documents to look busy.

 

"- Do not pretend you did not hear the question.

\- I'm not pretending. I just decided not to answer it.

\- Let me guess ... you never told him.

\- ...

\- And you never intend to do it.

\- I do not want to talk about that.

\- I know, but you see, you have to stay here with me to coordinate the operations. And as long as our men do not call to say that everything is in place, I have to find something to do. And I'm someone too talkative to stay there without saying anything.

\- I thought I noticed.

\- So either you answer my questions. Either you stay silent, and you let me imagine anything and everything ...

\- ...

\- The phone we used to contact the outside, it was for him that you had recovered?

\- Yes.

\- And the guy you called yesterday was his brother?

\- Yes.

\- You plan to let him go like this?

\- Yes.

\- Do you love him that much?

\- He deserves better.

\- Better than you, or better than here?

\- Both.

\- If one day I had been told that I would have a discussion with Mickey Milkovich about the man he loves, I think I would not have believed him ...

\- Do not feel sorry for me to stop this discussion.

\- Not even in dreams."

  
  


Mickey nervously ran a hand through his hair before looking at the time on his phone. If everything went as planned, his men should call him in about ten minutes.

 

Mickey sent a message to Tony and bit his lip nervously while waiting for the answer.

 

He closed his eyes a few seconds after the response to his message was displayed on the screen.

 

"- What will you do after.

\- What do you mean?

\- After the wall has been dropped. What are you going to do?

\- I'm sure we'll get used to the beaches of Mexico very well ... The papers that you promised me have better be good, I do not want to be stopped at the border ...

\- Leave as far as possible, right?

\- What would stop me?

\- Nothing, I guess ...

\- ...

\- There are still sides that I have trouble enjoying you, you know?

\- I still do not care, you know?

 

Matthew smiled a smile at Mickey's repartee. He seemed to want to continue the discussion, but was cut off by a ringing phone.

 

"- Business is resuming," Mickey said before he picked up the speakerphone.

 

"Saved by the bell." Announced Matthew approaching the phone.

 

"- Boss we are in place, we made the point with the other teams. We managed to disarm a lot of the guards who were watching the wall, and the explosives are ready. "

 

Mickey looked up at Matthew. The latter nodded.

 

In front of Matthew's silent confirmation, Mickey ordered his men to start the countdown, and walk away from the wall.

 

The ground began to shake a few seconds later. The detonations of the bombs seemed to resonate throughout the city, and they were quickly followed by rumble sounds.

 

The wall was falling.

  
  
  
  


Matthew and Mickey had posted men at all strategic points of the city, and had very quickly succeeded in stopping any form of resistance in the other side.

 

Several factions of the secondary organization had tried to stop them, but in the face of Mickey's men and the rebellion, they did not carry the weight.

 

Very quickly, Mickey, Matthew, and the men who stayed with them at headquarters went to the edge of the city.

 

They were attacked on the road by some police resistance fighters, but the armored vehicles and their heavy armament enabled them to leave the area quickly without suffering any loss.

 

Many men usually connected to the police or other families of the secondary organization had apparently decided to take advantage of this event for them too to leave the city, followed by the inhabitants of the city.

 

The vehicles stopped a few miles from the border. The rubble of the wall preventing any exit with the cars.

 

Mickey, Matthew and their men quickly set foot on the ground, before heading to one of the buildings outside the city.

 

Several vehicles were stationed there, and groups of armed men stood guard.

 

Mickey had no trouble finding Iggy among the crowd.

Leaning against one of the vehicles, he was in full discussion with Mandy.

  
  
  


"- Ian?" Mickey asked as soon as he was up to them.

 

Iggy tilted his head inside the car.

Ian was lying in the back seat, unconscious.

 

"- He's fine!" Iggy clarified at Mickey's distraught gaze.

 

"- But when we told him about the wall, he did not want to leave without you.

\- Tony gave him a tranquilizer," Mandy explained before adding.

 

"-He does not want to leave, and you can not force him to.

\- That's where you're wrong," Mickey growled.

 

"- He will leave, he will find his family, and finally have a normal life.

\- Without you?

\- He has no reason to stay with me when the wall fell.

\- And if he does not want to leave?!?

\- Mandy! I know you do not like my orders, but I do not care. All you need to do is obey. "

 

Mickey had never seen Mandy so angry. He hated the idea that she could hate him, but he could not imagine depriving Ian of his freedom any longer by imposing his presence on him.

 

"- Mickey! You have to go, "Matthew shouted.

 

Mickey opened the door of the car and glared at his sister.

 

"- Get in the car!

\- I_

\- Get in the car!"

 

Mandy complied, and gently moved Ian's body to give them enough room in the back of the vehicle.

 

They left the place a few moments later.

  
  
  


Mickey was lying on the bed of the room he had been sharing with his brothers for a week now.

They had left Matthew and the rest of their men a few hours after the wall fell.

To disperse had allowed them to go much unnoticed.

 

Thanks to the surprise effect, the police outside the city had taken several hours to start searching. Which allowed them to put some distance between them and Chicago.

For all that, they had not tried to go straight to the borders of the country. Even though the government seemed to have a hard time defining who was in charge of this attack, and who had escaped, they still remained undocumented and potentially wanted fugitives.

 

Mandy had not talked to him since he left Chicago, especially since he left Ian behind.

 

Even if they had left him in the care of his family, Mandy seemed to have a hard time accepting this separation.

 

Mickey knew that she had kept Lip’s number, and that she communicated daily with him to get news.

 

He knew it was dangerous, for them as well as for Ian, but it also allowed him to be reassured about the young man's fate.

To abandon him without a word while he was still asleep had been a heartbreak for Mickey. But boarding Ian with them in their flight would have been much worse for the young man.

 

Mickey had planned to see Matthew again in two days to get some papers that would allow them to leave the country. in the meantime he was forced to stay in that hotel room and was forced to think of Ian constantly until he collapsed from sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Ian woke up in an unknown room.

He was alone in the room, but voices came from behind the door.

Familiar voices.

 

It had been years since he had heard them, yet he could still recognize them in a few seconds.

 

Despite the frenzy that had gripped his brain, Ian sat on the bed staring at the door.

 

If what he heard was not an illusion, it meant he was out of the city.

But it also meant that Iggy had told him the truth when he revealed his plan to bring down the wall. And if he had not lied about that, there was absolutely no chance he'd lied about the rest. Notably on the fact that he would never see Mickey again.

 

Ian knew, getting up and opening that door would confirm all his fears, it would make them real.

 

One of the voices came closer to the door.

 

Ian could not clearly hear the conversation, but he suspected that someone was going to open the door to check his condition.

 

He felt his heart go wild as he saw his younger sister's face through the crack in the doorway.

 

He jumped to the ground and ran into her arms.

 

Quickly all his other siblings joined them. He felt Lip's arms close around him, Fiona kissing his forehead, Liam clinging to his waist ...

 

Everyone was talking at the same time.

 

"- My God Ian, we missed you so much!

\- I thought we would never see you again.

\- I'm so happy to see you.

\- I still cannot believe it! "

 

Ian felt like his heart was going to explode. After so many years of hoping to see his brothers and sisters again, they were finally all together.

However, he could not stop his tears from flowing down his cheeks.

 

"- Ian, are you in pain somewhere?" Debbie worried at her brother's tears.

 

Lip framed his brother's face with his hands and stared straight into his eyes.

 

"- Ian, how are you?"

 

Ian nodded with a smile.

 

He had finally found his brothers and sisters, and for all that, he was not happy.

He had been hoping for that moment for so long, yet today he wanted to go back. Go back to the other side of this wall. Return with Mickey.

  
  
  


Ian had spent many hours crying in Lip's arms.

 

From the moment he was certain that Ian was not hurt, he had not tried to find out what was causing all his tears.

And Ian was relieved.

 

It would have been hard for him to explain to them that after so many years of separation, he could not be happy to find them again because of Mickey's loss.

  
  


He had finally fallen asleep with fatigue, crying for Mickey.

  
  


He had initially thought of a farce when Iggy had explained to him that Mickey and the rebellion had planned to bring down the wall.

 

It had been years since he dreamed of seeing the wall disappear, but he had never dared to tell Mickey about it.

Certainly life was not easy, but it was thanks to this situation, thanks to this wall that the Milkovich had as much power. To bring down the wall would ultimately deprive them of power.

 

Ian had finally realized that what he thought was a bad joke was not one, and that Mickey was really going to drop the wall.

 

Panic had then invaded him.

 

His visions of the events of the past days had changed dramatically.

All this time with each member of the Milkovich family. All these moments were farewells from them.

 

Ian had asked to see Mickey, but no one had agreed to answer his request.

 

He had then clasped his hand around the pocket of his jacket, pushing his nails into the leather of the half-burned collar.

 

Mickey did not try to get rid of the necklace.

Or at least he had not tried to get rid of the collar.

It was the bond that united them that he had wanted to go to smoke.

 

Ian screamed, realizing what Mickey had in mind.

 

"- I want to see him!" He had shouted!

 

"- Ian_

\- I want to see him!"

 

He had screamed, he had cried, begged, threatened, but nothing had worked. Mandy and her brothers had remained impassive.

 

Mandy then slowly approached him and put her hand on his cheek before whispering.

 

"- I know that's not what you want Ian ... But think about it, you'll be free, you'll see your family again ...

\- I want_

\- I know Ian, I know ... But it will not happen, "she said, displaying the saddest look that Ian had ever seen.

 

Ian felt his arms encircle him, and a needle entered his neck before he could move.

His head quickly turned to finally lose consciousness.

  
  


Ian had spent the next few days trying to hide the pain he felt from his family, and trying to take advantage of finding them.

 

Unfortunately, even with all his motivation, his mind was still turned to Mickey, and the lack he had created leaving him behind.

 

Ian could not understand the reasons for this separation.

The last day he had spent with Mickey had finally proved to him that the young man was fond of him, that he loved him as much as he could love him.

 

However, he knew now, Mickey had indeed sought to remove all evidence of their relationship.

 

He took out of his pocket the metal plate he had detached from the necklace.

The leather had burned too much to be recovered, but the plate had fortunately not suffered too much damage.

 

He ran his fingers over the message on the plaque. Feeling the inscription under his fingers allowed him not to lose his mind.

If this plate still existed, their relationship could still exist.

 

"- Ian?"

 

Instinctively, Ian hid the plate under his pillow.

He did not want his family to see it.

If that were to happen, he would have to tell them about Mickey.

He would have to explain to them everything that had happened to him behind this wall, events he had preferred to keep for himself.

And he should have told them that finding them after so many years was not enough for him.

 

"- There's Fiona who wants to see you downstairs.

\- To do what?

\- She said she wanted to take you shopping.

\- ...

\- You will not be able to keep stealing my clothes!" Lip said, urging him to go down to Fiona.

 

Ian did not want to go shopping. to tell the truth, he did not want anything if it was not for Mickey.

However, he grinned and rose from the bed to join Fiona on the ground floor.

  
  
  


Ian could see that Fiona was trying hard to change his mind, but it was impossible for him not to think of Mickey.

 

Ian stopped short at the door of his room when he realized what Lip, sitting on his bed, was holding in his hands.

 

Without thinking, he traveled the distance that separated him from his brother and snatched the piece of metal from his hands before squeezing it against him.

 

His breathing was fast, and even though Lip had not touched him, seeing him with the plate in his hand had had the same effect as a punch in his stomach.

 

"- What is it?" Lip questioned hard.

 

"- Nothing," Ian grumbled, burying the coin in his pocket.

 

"- It does not seem to be nothing.

\- It does not concern you.

\- It's written that you belong to someone_

\- I told you it was not your business!

\- Ian, what happened there? Why don’t you want to talk about it?

\- Nothing happened!

\- Ian, if that guy hurt you_

\- I forbid you to say that! Mickey did not do anything to me! He never hurt me! "Ian grunted, glaring at Lip.

 

Ian had always seen Lip as a big brother, a model, and a best friend.

They had never really quarreled. But hearing him hear these horrors about Mickey had put Ian in a trance.

 

"- You do not know him! You do not have the right to say anything about him!

\- This guy proclaimed himself your owner! How can one claim to be the owner of someone?

\- It is not him! It was a gift!

\- A gift?!?

\- Yes, a present for me ...

\- And you accepted that as a gift?

\- ...

\- It looks like the name of a dog collar.

\- ...

\- No ... Do not tell me that ...

\- ...

\- Fuck! It was on a necklace?!?

\- It does not concern you!

\- Fuck Ian! What did this guy do to you?!?

\- I told you it does not concern you_

\- That's why he gave us this money? To apologize for what he did to you? "Lip asked, his eyes bulging with anger.

 

Ian remained motionless, forbidden.

 

"- That's it? He wants to buy your forgiveness? Your silence?

\- What money are you talking about?

\- This guy is a monster_

\- WHAT MONEY ARE YOU TALKING?!? "

 

Lip had become aware of Ian's fury.

He tried to backtrack, but Ian approached him, glaring at him until Lip finally confessed.

 

"- That guy, he dropped you here. Well, he did not get out of the car, those two other guys who took you out of the car and put you in the room. He stayed in the car giving orders.

\- ...

\- Before leaving, he gave us a bag, filled with money ... He said it was to buy everything you needed, but we should not tell you.

\- What else did he say?

\- Him, nothing.

\- Someone else?

\- The girl.

\- Mandy?

\- I do not know her name. She said she would call to hear from you, and if I did not answer her calls, she would come back here and kidnap you. "

 

Ian was trying to analyze all the information that Lip had just given him.

Mickey had taken him here, to his family.

He gave them money for him.

If he really did not want him anymore, if he did not love him anymore, he had no reason to do that.

 

"- Ian ... These guys are dangerous.

\- No. They are not. Not to me.

\- Ian_

\- No. You do not know how it was on the other side of the wall. You do not know what I have to do every day to survive. You do not know how my life was in danger. And most of all you do not know how much Mickey helped me, how much I owe him my life, and how much he loves me. I know he loves me! And I love him too. I miss him. I miss him every second. There was not a moment when I don’t think of him since I left that fucking city. I miss it to the point where I want to go back there. To be trapped again there with him.

\- ...

\- This plate that you hate so much, means everything to me. This plaque is proof that Mickey loves me. That he loved me enough to stand up against all those who wanted to hurt me. That he loved me enough to tell everyone, to proclaim loudly that I was his. And this plate, I like because what is written on it is true. I belong to him. Since the day I begged him to help me. Since that day I fell in love with him and I belong to him. And I know he loves me too, you can not hide those things there_

\- He abandoned you!

\- No!

\- ...

\- He did not abandon me.

\- Then why did he leave you behind him?!?

\- I do not know. But I know he did not give up ... Mickey had no reason to drop that wall. Life was not easy there, but they were powerful. They could have almost anything they wanted ... Now that they are out things are totally different. And there is no reason for that_

 

Ian stopped in the middle of his sentence.

He thrust his hand into his pocket to touch the metal plate with his fingertips.

 

His argument with Lip had allowed him to understand that there was no reason for Mickey to drop the wall. For him it meant losing more than he could win. He had no family outside, no one waiting for him ... not like him.

  
  


"- What for, Ian?!?" Lip growled.

 

"- Unless he did it for me.

\- What?

\- He knew I wanted to see you again. He knew I wanted to get out that fucking city ...

\- You say he was rich and powerful there. So why would he do it all just for_

\- Because he loves me," said Ian calmly.

 

"- I thought he did not want me anymore ... But in that case he would not have brought me back here ... He would not have given you that money ..." Ian said with tears in his eyes.

 

"- He loves me Lip ... He loves me," he said between sobs.

 

"- I have to find him. I have to find a way_

\- Are you leaving us? "

 

Ian froze on the spot before slowly turning to the door.

 

Fiona, Debbie, Carl and Liam were there. Tightened against each other, staring at him.

 

"- I…

\- Are you going to leave?" Debbie asked sadly.

 

Ian bit his lower lip nervously before taking a deep breath and announcing.

 

"- I know you will surely not understand me. And I know it's selfish on my part. But it's the man I love, and I can not live without him.

\- ...

\- You may never understand how awesome he is, but in a way I do not care. I know that I love him, and that he loves me, and even if it makes me the most horrible person on Earth in your eyes, I don’t care, I have to find him. "

 

Ian did not know how to react to this situation. He would never have imagined that after so many years to hope to see his family again.

 

"- Does he really care for you?" Fiona asked.

 

Ian nodded.

 

"- Please, do not make me choose between him and you ..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since he had left Ian with his family, Mickey had not stopped thinking about him, but Ian was free, and he had to keep it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end of this story ... Thanks to all who read it ( ･㉨･)♡♡♡
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated! (✿ ♥‿♥)

Mickey was in a very bad mood.

Having to share his room with his brothers made him want to kill someone, Mandy's behavior towards him did not improve things, and of course the lack he felt because of Ian's absence ended up removing every trace of happiness in him.

 

He had an appointment with Matthew to recover the passports that would allow them to leave the country.

 

Even after years inside these walls, the young man had managed to build a network of knowledge important enough to be able to find anything and everything.

Money was the only thing he really missed. Which suited Mickey perfectly.

 

He parked his car in front of a motel outside the city.

 

The radios circled their escape for days. The security forces sought to get hold of all those who managed to escape, but the number of escapees made their task difficult or impossible. However, Mickey preferred to stay on guard.

 

He cut off the ignition and got out of the car.

 

The motel chosen for the appointment seemed perfectly unoccupied. Only another car was parked in the parking lot.

 

Mickey glanced inside the vehicle.

 

A huge black bag occupied the entire passenger seat.

It was a safe bet that the owner was ready to leave here quickly.

 

Mickey preferred to continue his inspection of the site, and skirted the car around the building.

 

There was really no reason to doubt Matthew, but after years of doubting everyone, it was hard for him to trust anyone outside of his family.

 

The only person outside of his siblings whom he trusted was Ian ...

 

Mickey angrily sent his fist crashing against the wall of the building.

The plaster of the wall sank into his skin until blood ran down his fingers.

 

Since he had left Ian with his family, Mickey had not stopped thinking about him, and had to find ways to resist the urge to return to the young man.

 

He had cracked the night before, and found himself watching him from a distance.

Seeing him coming out of his house smiling and talking happily with his sister in the direction of the shops had convinced him that his place was there, with his family and not with him.

 

He was free, and he had to keep it.

 

Despite this understanding of the situation, his desire to find Ian had not left him. And he had only found the pain to obstruct that desire.

 

Even now, while he was about to find a way out of the country, only Ian was busy in his thoughts.

 

He wiped the blood from his hand before continuing his inspection.

 

Once round the building finished, he went to the room where he was to find Mathew.

 

The door was ajar, but the room seemed empty.

Instinctively, Mickey put his hand to his weapon that he had slipped under the belt of his jeans.

 

The light was on in the bathroom, and the water seemed to flow from the tap. However, from where he was, Mickey could not see anyone.

 

He approached slowly calling Mathew without drawing.

 

A sound of door slamming was heard as he walked halfway down the road.

He turned around and pointed his gun at the intruder next to the door.

 

His heart stopped when he recognized Ian.

 

He automatically lowered his weapon before screaming.

 

"- Fuck! I could have killed you! Never do that again! "

 

Mickey had spoken without thinking. The fact that Ian may have been in danger because of him completely overshadowed the fact that he just should not have been there.

 

He glanced quickly around him to confirm they were the only people in the room.

Seeing that Matthew was not present, he sheathed his weapon and headed for the door.

 

Ian shifted to block him.

 

Without a word, Mickey put his hand on the doorknob and tried to get out. But Ian seemed to have decided otherwise.

He leaned all his weight on the door, making any exit impossible.

  
  


"- Ian, move!

\- No.

\- Ian_

\- No."

 

Mickey looked up at Ian. He looked hard and seemed determined not to move.

 

"- Ian, I swear, if you do not move, I'm going to

\- What are you? What are you going to do? "Violently asked Ian, raising his chin.

 

"- You left me alone.

\- No! I left you with your family.

\- You abandoned me!

\- Damn Ian! You are with your family, with people who love you_

\- That's what you tell yourself to sleep?!?

\- ...

\- Do you think I'm happy?

\- ...

\- That's it?!?

\- What do you want me to say?!? "Mickey asked, moving away from Ian.

 

He ran nervously through his hair.

To see the young man after those days of absence was difficult, almost painful.

 

He wanted to walk the distance to Ian, hug him and kidnap his lips to the point of losing his breath.

 

However, he tried wholeheartedly not to crack and keep his distance. He knew it, if he cracked now, all his efforts would have been useless, and Ian would not have the happy life he deserved so much.

 

"- Why did you leave me?" Ian asked, staring at Mickey.

 

Mickey preferred to remain silent.

 

He knew it, Ian was someone who did not like to feel indebted. And if he learned the reasons that had led him to leave him with his brothers and sisters, it would not take long to understand what had it before it motivated to bring down the wall.

 

"- Why?!?

\- Because I don't need you anymore," Mickey growled.

 

Ian's expression at his response broke his heart. However, he knew he had to continue in this direction.

It was necessary that after this last meeting, Ian no longer has any reason to want to see him.

 

Mickey knew his words would hurt him, but it was in his interest.

 

"- From the moment I decided to bring down this wall, you were no longer of any use to me ... It was nice the time that it lasted, but outside this fucking city there is a lot of them like you. "

 

Mickey hoped that these words were enough to change Ian's mind.

Lying to the young man was unbearable.

 

"- You told me you loved me. The day before ... The day before the wall fell, you told me that you loved me.

\- ...

\- It was just to make sure you were motivated enough for the evening ... I had desires to satisfy. But now, why am I going to be burdened with a guy like you when I could be with someone else? "

 

Mickey was expecting a punch in the face at all times.

Nobody could have agreed to hear all this without flinching.

 

But Ian had not hit him.

He had done worse.

Much worse.

 

Feeling again the weight of his lips against his, and the pressure of his tongue against his mouth had made him forget all logic.

 

He quickly opened his mouth to let Ian in, and pressed his body against the young man's.

 

Ian moved away from him, a satisfied smile.

 

"- I knew it.

\- ...

\- In vain you say the opposite you love me. I know it, and I have just proved it.

\- It does not prove anything," Mickey growled as he tried to regain his composure.

 

"- All you have managed to demonstrate is that I like sleeping with you. That's all."

 

Ian silently denied before taking a step towards Mickey.

 

Mickey stepped back to try to keep a safe distance between them, but Ian did not seem determined to stop there.

 

He found himself quickly stuck to the wall of the room.

 

Mickey felt the situation escape him when Ian slammed one of his hands on the wall next to his face.

 

"- If only for my body, then why not just leave me there?

\- I did not want you to be able to give any information about us.

\- Why not just shut me up? Why did you take me to my family?

\- If you were happy, there was very little chance you were trying to hurt us. And then murder is messy, "Mickey said, trying to sound credible.

 

Ian gave a smile that made Mickey lose his footing. This guy had a crazy hold on him, and it was a safe bet that he had not believed any lies he had just told.

 

"- And the money?

\- How_

\- Lip told me ... So, what are you going to find as an excuse for this money? It was to assure you of my silence? If it was really for that you would have given me the money directly, you would not have tried to hide the information.

\- It was for_"

 

Once again, Ian silenced Mickey, crushing his lips to the young man's.

 

"- I know you called them to warn them of my arrival. I know you gave them money to cover all my needs, and you forbade them to tell me. I know you banned Mandy and your brothers from contacting me. I know you hate this situation as much as I do. And I know you love me." Ian muttered against his lips after breaking their kiss.

  
  


Mickey tried to deny it, but the thrill that ran through him when Ian put his lips to his neck stopped him.

 

"- Do not try to deny it," the young man whispered against his skin.

 

Mickey could feel his whole body reacting to Ian's caresses.

 

"- I know you love me ... and you can not make me believe otherwise," he said, staring at Mickey's eyes.

 

"- All I want to know now is why. Why did you do that?

\- ...

\- Mickey ... You know better than anyone that you can not resist me ... I'll make you talk, one way ... Or another. "Ian said, looking down at Mickey's crotch and biting at his. lip.

 

Mickey could only react to Ian's under handed move.

 

The lies did not work. It was a safe bet that Ian had not managed to find the place of his appointment with Matthew by himself. He was sure that he had gotten in touch with Mandy or one of his brothers and that he had learned much more than he should have known.

 

Mickey stared at Ian in them before affirming.

 

"- I'm sure you've already been told why.

\- I want to hear you say it.

\- ...

\- Tell me why.

\- You will be happier with them. It's your family. These are the people you've been looking at for years, "Mickey growled, trying to calm his emotions before exploding.

 

Ian looked at him hard, before asking in a bruising voice.

 

"- Do you think I'm happier with them than with you?

\- ...

\- Is that really what you think?

\- Yes," Mickey said with all the sincerity he could show.

 

Mickey was banned when Ian burst out laughing.

 

Little by little, his laughter turned to sob. And tears began to flow down his cheeks.

 

"- I'm not happy," said Ian.

 

"- Do you know what is the first thing I thought about when I woke up after leaving the city?

\- ...

\- You.

\- ...

\- I could hear the voices of my family in the next room. But it was you that I thought. Because already at that moment, I understood that you would not be with them on the other side of the door.

\- ...

\- I could not resign myself to the idea of admitting that seeing them was not enough for my happiness.

\- ...

\- I had spent years hoping to see them again, so it was yours that I thought. All the time.

\- No ... I saw you were happy_

\- You saw me?!? You came, and you stayed there without coming to talk to me.

\- You were smiling, you were happy!

\- Mickey! To go out does not mean to be happy ... And understand that I would never be happy without you. "

  
  


Though Ian told him that he needed him to be happy, Mickey was still convinced that he could not achieve happiness by staying with him.

 

Ian pulled his hand from the wall and slid it under the collar of his sweatshirt. He grabbed the silver chain around his neck and pulled it, quickly showing the plaque Mickey thought he had destroyed.

 

"- How_

\- I saw you throw the necklace that day and I'm going to get it back.

\- Your hands_

\- Yes ... It was because of that.

\- ...

\- I could not understand why you had thrown it. I especially think that I did not want to understand.

\- Ian ... You must not.

\- Not what?

\- You came to us because you had problems, you needed help, and we were the only ones who could help you. But here it's different. You could find someone good_

\- You are a good person.

\- No I'm not_

\- Why did you drop the wall?

\- What?!?

\- I know the proteges planned to attack the city. Mandy told me all that. But why did you choose to drop the wall rather than stop them?

\- They would have tried again.

\- And you would have found a way to stop them again.

\- ...

\- You have never been stupid or weak. And I'm sure you could have found another way by looking good. A way that would not have made you lose everything. So I repeat my question. Why did you drop the wall? "

 

Mickey felt tears streaming down his cheeks.

Something in him had changed.

To accept that Ian could love him, even though he had other possibilities, and while he really knew who he was, had everything changed.

 

Mickey grabbed Ian's neck and pulled him to kiss him.

He slid his tongue into Ian's mouth and made his dance against the young man's.

 

He felt Ian's hands grip his waist and draw him to him.

 

It took all the will of the world to break that kiss, so he wanted to answer Ian's question.

He had to answer it. Even if the consequences still scared him.

 

"- It's for you. It's for you that I dropped the wall ... Because I wanted you to be happy. Because I love you, "he confessed in a whisper.


	17. Chapter 17

Ian crushed his lips to Mickey's, unable to stay longer separated from the man he loved.

 

He had dreamed of seeing Mickey again since he had woken up at his siblings, he had dreamed to hear him say those words again ... And if it was only a dream, he never wanted to wake up again , but only to stay there glued to Mickey to inhale the air he was exhaling , to smell his scent , to taste his taste on his tongue and to die from pleasure against him.

 

Ian pulled away for a moment when he felt the salty taste of Mickey's tears mingle against their tongue.

 

"- I_ You_ I missed you so much," he confessed in a whisper.

 

Ian felt his heart squeeze. Although he could hardly believe it, seeing Mickey in this condition was even more painful than those days away from him.

 

"- Please stop ... Please," Ian pleaded, wiping Mickey's cheeks with his fingertips.

 

"- I just wanted you_You happier_

\- Mickey ... look at me.

\- ...

\- It's when I'm with you that I'm happiest.

\- ...

\- Before meeting you, my life behind this wall was nothing but a blur. All I did was try to survive ... I started living again when I met you.

\- ...

\- I know you think it would have been different without this wall ... And you're right, "confessed Ian.

 

Mickey stared at him distraught.

 

"- It would have been different because I wouldn't have needed your help ... But my feelings for you would have been exactly the same.

\- ...

\- I started falling in love with you the first day I saw you.

\- ...

\- At that moment I tried to reason with me, to tell me that it wasn't a good thing ... I mean, there was very little chance that you were  gay and that these feelings are reciprocal. ..

\- ...

\- However, I know that I could have found other people to protect me. But I think that at that moment I was hoping that you could ... That you could love me would be only a little. And if I were to be someone's pet, I saw no other master than you.

\- ...

\- The more I got to know you and the more I fell in love with you.

\- Ian_

\- Let me finish!

\- ...

\- The first time you allowed me to sleep with you in your bed, that night, I finally managed to sleep without waking up every two minutes ...

\- ...

\- Even if sleeping so close to you without having the right to touch you was quite difficult_

\- You think it was less complicated for me?!? Because of you I had to sleep on my stomach every night to avoid

\- ... to avoid what?

\- nothing. "Mickey growled, blushing.

 

Mickey's flush made Ian smile. The idea that he too had trouble sleeping knowing right next to him pleased him a lot.

 

"- Do you remember that day when I was attacked by the Lishman?" Ian asked calmly.

 

"- How do you expect me to forget that ?!" Mickey growled.

 

"- That day, after he attacked me, I didn't want to go home ... I was afraid you'd_

\- Ian! I would never have hurt you!

\- I know! That's not what I was afraid of ...

\- ...

\- I was afraid that you want to avenge me and that you end up being injured yourself.

\- Ian ... It was my role to protect you ...

\- I know ... I knew it, but I didn't want anything to happen to you.

\- ...

\- When Mandy told me that you went to see them with Iggy, I was really scared.

\- ...

\- And then she told me that they had offered you money. At that moment I thought you had accepted.

\- Ian_

\- I know! I know you didn't do it, but on the spot I was hurt, I was scared ... I was scared because I was already in love with you and I was afraid of being in the end nothing in your eyes ... especially after what I dared to do ... Kiss you ... "

 

Mickey smiled at the mention of this memory.

 

"- You have no idea how angry I was that day.

\- ...

\- I was upset that someone did this to you. Enervated that you didn't want to tell me who it was. Angry at not being able to protect you. And annoyed because when you had to suffer a shock, I was dying to go home, to take you in my arms and make love to you.

\- ...

\- I knew, the day when I made you enter my home that my life was ruined ... That never again I would be able to do without you. I tried to lure myself as much as possible and stay cold with you, but whatever I did it was impossible to remain impassive ...

\- ...

\- I had managed so far to make illusion, to make everyone believe that I was ... Normal. And it was enough for you to step out of my door so that all that goes up in smoke and that you put my life upside down ...

\- ...

\- Don't do this face... I don't regret it. I've never regretted it ... "Mickey said, looking tenderly at Ian and gently stroking his cheek.

 

"- Until then, the only people I was worried about were my family members ... And then you came in and everything changed. I discovered that I could be even more angry, angry and jealous ...

\- But you were so tender and loving_

\- Stop bullshiting!

\- It's not crap Mickey ... You took care of me, you took care of me, you protected me, you gave me a roof, something to eat ...

\- ...

\- I was attracted to you before coming knocking on your door that day ... I started to love you the day I slept in your arms ... And before I knew it I was totally and immeasurably in love with you ... To the point of forgetting this wall.

\- ...

\- I was afraid that without it...

\- ...

\- That without it you no longer would have ... That you don't want me anymore. And I preferred a thousand times to stay locked up with you rather than risk losing you.

\- Ian_

\- Inside these walls you were strong, rich and powerful_

\- Ian! Look at me. "Ordered Mickey lifting Ian's chin.

 

"- I forbid you to think that you somehow pushed me to do something that I didn't want ...

\- ...

\- Yes it's true we had more power there, but it was not a life ... At least it was not the life you deserved. And to think about it now, none of us deserved it. Even if we were strong and people feared us, living surrounded by this wall was not good ... For none of us.

\- ...

\- When I made the decision to drop this wall, I could have chosen another way ... But I think that already at that moment I knew that it was what had to do. Staying there, we were all in danger ... and I didn't want that for any of you ... especially not you. " Mickey affirmed, pressing his forehead against Ian's and letting their breath mingle.

 

"- Promise me never to leave me again." Said Ian grabbing the fabric from Mickey's top.

 

"- Promise me that you will never leave me behind you again.

\- Ian_

\- Promise me! Otherwise I'll lock you here with me for eternity!

\- Do you know that staying in a room with you for eternity is anything but a threat?" Mickey asked with a smile.

 

"- Promise!" Growled Ian.

 

Mickey placed his hands on both sides of Ian's face and forced him to look him in the eyes.

 

"- I promise you.

\- ...

\- I promise you that never again will I leave you far from me for more than two minutes. Ok? "

 

Ian crushed his lips against Mickey's, forcing him to open his mouth to let his tongue between his lips.

 

"- Wait." Said Mickey after having managed to separate their mouths for a few seconds.

 

"- What?

\- How did you know where to find me?

\- Is that really what you want to do now? Talk?

\- No ... But if I don't ask you the question now and I let you fuck me, I will completely forget to ask you again ...

\- ...

\- Ian?

\- Mandy ... She kept calling Lip to hear from me. so when I discovered for the money and all the rest, he told me about these calls ... It didn't take long for her to agree to help me.

\- ...

\- Especially since in the end it helps too.

\- What do you mean?!?

\- ...

\- Ian, I'll get upset if you don't tell me right now_

\- She's sleeping with Matthew!

\- What?!?

\- She'll probably kill me for telling you that.

\- And me if you don't tell me everything you know.

\- You would never dare to hurt me, I know it, "said Ian proudly.

 

Mickey sketched a smile at Ian's assured look and pulled away from the young man before nonchalantly crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"- It's true, but I can do worse, and deprive you of sex until you confess ...

\- You will not last!

\- Do you wanna bet?" Mickey asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"- They started sleeping together shortly after you proposed the deal to Matthew. They met once or twice to handle technical problems and one thing causing another ...

\- ...

\- Mandy also wants to stay, at least stay close to Matthew ...

\- I'm going to kill that bastard!

\- And if instead you took care of me instead ... "Ian offered, spreading his tongue on the lips.

 

"- Okay! First I fuck you and then I kill him. "Mickey said, throwing himself on Ian.

 

He pressed his hands against Ian's lower back pressing their two bodies together.

He could feel Ian's hardness against him.

 

Ian pulled back just enough to undo his belt and remove his pants and boxers at the same time.

 

Mickey had no desire to leave Ian's lips that he had missed so much since their separation. He let Ian arrange to take off his pants and boxers, making it difficult for him because of his desire to stick their two bodies again.

 

"- Your shirt, take it off." Ordered Ian starting to fondle Mickey.

 

Mickey finally obeyed, giving Ian the chance to rid himself of his clothes as well.

 

As soon as they was naked facing each other, Mickey kneeled in front of Ian and grabbed without waiting the dick of his lover, hardened by the caress.

 

"- If you knew how I missed you ..." Mickey said, kissing Ian's tense skin.

 

Ian bit his lip in an attempt to calm his ardor.

 

"- Mickey_ Fuck!"

 

Without further ado, Mickey had just taken it in his mouth and was now running his lips against him, letting his tongue dance on his skin.

 

"- Fuck, Mickey ... I missed you so much ... I missed you so much ..." Ian announced between two moans.

 

He slipped his fingers into Mickey’s hair and shot at him to force the young man to look at him.

 

"- Mickey, I want to be in you, really in you ... Now."

 

Mickey released, letting it fall back against his thigh, and licked his lips openly before showing a big smile.

 

"- I like when you have that kind of request ..." He said, getting up and pushing him onto the bed.

 

He let him down with all his weight before grabbing his jacket dragging on the floor and pulling out a tube of lubricant and a condom.

 

"- I haven't been with anyone since you ..." Ian said, looking at the condom.

 

Mickey smiled a smile before letting him fall to the ground and climb astride him.

  
  


They had spent all night making love and had finally fallen asleep completely exhausted.

 

Ian hadn't slept so well since the fall of the wall.

 

"- Hi…

\- Hi.

\- What are you going to do today?" Ian asked.

 

"- Do you mean to go kill Matthew?

\- Yes ... Other than that. "

 

Ian ran his hand along Mickey's chest, savoring the warmth of his skin under his fingers.

 

"- I don't know ... Normally we had to leave today. I think it's rather compromised as an idea.

\- Where?

\- Mandy did not tell you?

\- I don't think I gave her a chance," Ian said with a chuckle.

 

"- Mexico.

\- We can still go if you want ...

\- No ... I think it's better if we stay here ... You have your family, and even if for now I want to strangle him, Matthew is a good guy, I would not like to deprive Mandy of that ...

\- ... But it's more dangerous ...

\- The police will look for us wherever we are. As long as this guy remains president we will surely never be quiet.

\- Let's make sure he's not, then," Ian said.

 

"- What are you talking about?

\- You managed to destroy this wall while you were inside_

\- I wasn't alone, you know?

\- Exactly. I'm sure that Matthew and his men would be happy to bring down the walls of other cities ... With your help it can only go faster.

\- ...

\- Think about it. At each fallen wall you will win partisans ...

\- Do you really want to do that? It's dangerous, you know?

\- I want to be free, with you and with the people I love, and that without this asshole chasing us. "Ian asserted himself standing up.

 

Mickey was silent for a moment before announcing.

 

"- Ok. But only if you find a place for you to be perfectly safe.

\- For us to be. "Corrected Ian before kissing him and adding.

 

"- Only with the money that you left to Lip for me we have something to find something nice and secure. And with Matthew's help, all those walls will soon be down! "He said, smiling at him.

 

"- How can you be so confident?

\- I have you by my side so it's normal ...

\- Fag!

\- Love you too," Ian said, standing up.

 

He put on his pants and Mickey's t shirt despite the complaints of the latter.

 

He took a bottle of water out of the mini fridge and drank several sips before going back to bed under the blankets next to Mickey.

 

"- We're better under the covers ... otherwise it's too cold."

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and asked.

 

"- Will you give me back my shirt now?

\- Not even in your dreams.

\- But it’s too small for you!

\- I don't care. I spent several days without being able to smell your smell around me, so I keep it. "Ian said visibly decided.

 

"- There is no need to say ... You are really a pet...

\- Yes. Yours, "Ian said, circling Mickey's neck and putting his lips to his.


End file.
